SonicEXE: historia
by Adliz
Summary: Romance entre SonicEXE y Amy. Exe no fue un ser maligno como lo describen, la gente y su ira fueron quienes lo convirtieron en el monstruo quien es ahora. Los años han pasado, las épocas y costumbres han cambiado, podrán los seres de mobius haber cambiado también?. La amistad y el amor podrán regresar le aquella humildad?. Contiene escenas de sexo, gore y escritura explicita.
1. Exe I

Hola lectores, vengo a ustedes con un nuevo proyecto. Este fic va dedicado a una lectora muy importante c: **KimeShuga** es te fic  lo escribo para ti; deseo a cada teclada al escribir que te guste.

Esta historia es un **SonicEXExAmy**. Los personajes de Sonic  no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **SEGA y SONIC TEAM** ; SonicEXE tampoco es un personaje mío, pero tampoco es un personaje original.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: _Exe._**

-Abuela abuela!-Escucha una eriza violeta clara. Sus arrugas mostraban cada experiencia en su vida, su sabiduría estaba por encima de cualquiera en su casa y su cariño más grande y sensible que el de una propia madre. Volteo a ver de dónde provenía esa voz tan infantil una pequeña eriza rosa de unos 6 años de edad.- Cuéntame otra vez la historia de EXE.- Miro con ojos ilusionados una pequeña niña eriza de color rosado.

-Cariño, van 4 veces que te cuento esa historia esta semana. No quisieras escuchar otra? La cenicienta estaría bien.- Le pregunta dulcemente llevando a su nieta a la cama.

-Nooooo nooo.- Reprocho chillonamente.- Yo quiero el cuento de EXE, me gusta. –La abuela miro a su nieta, acepto al verla tan entusiasmada por esa historia, la metió a la cama, la arropo y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba a un lado de la cama. La abuela sonrió y comenzó a contar.

-Hace muchos años, el planeta mobius era un lugar oscuro las ciudades y zonas que ahora conoces no existían todavía, la sociedad era más dura por las monarquías tan crueles que había en ese tiempo hacían de la gente desesperada. Familias pobres esforzándose en salir adelante, niños en las calles, enfermos, muertos; todo eso hace agradecer el mundo en el que vivimos ahora.  
Se cuenta en las leyendas, mitos y escrituras de cada cosa que hacia la gente aquí en esta misma zona en que vivimos tú y yo robos, asesinatos, maltratos, la gente hacia todo por sobrevivir o simplemente por hacer daño. Los Arqueólogos encontraron escrituras que contaban la historia de un joven erizo. –La niña eriza miro con maravilla a su abuela al contar aquella historia.

* * *

-Oye tu niño estúpido!-Un pequeño erizo de color azulado fue alzado de la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello, unos chicos más grandes comenzaron a rodearlo.- Ya han pasado 2 días y no me has pagado lo que me debes.- Reclamo con coraje y diversión en su tono.

-Discúlpame, mi madre está muy enferma y necesito pagar las medicinas.-

-A mí no me importa si tu madre se está muriendo a mí solo dame mi dinero o me pagaras de otra manera!-

-No, por favor perdóname, no tengo dinero no gano mucho en la tienda.-

-No me interesa saber tu vida! –Dijo ya molesto. Le dio una pañetada en la cara y lo dejo caer, se agacho hacia él y comenzó a golpearlo, al cansarse la mano se levantó y comenzó a patearle por todo el cuerpo el niño solo se cubrió la cara ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir esas palizas por parte de ellos. Cuando se volvió a cansar le dio señal a sus compañeros para que siguieran maltratando al erizo, comenzó a sobarse la mano y vendársela con sus ropas sucias y ensangrentadas; el niño sacaba gemidos de dolor con cada golpe que recibía por parte de aquellos jóvenes mayores, sangre comenzaba a salir por su boca y nariz, heridas se hicieron en sus brazos, piernas junto con moretones que se le estaban formando por todo el cuerpo. Aquellos pararon no por órdenes si no por cansancio. –Más te vale juntar mi dinero, si no nos la seguiremos cobrando igual con tigo.- Le escupió al niño que yacía en el piso; este comenzó a levantarse una vez miro que aquellos agresores se fueran tomo su bolsa con medicamentos y se fue. Cabo de unos instantes llego a su casa, entro por aquella puerta que amenazaba con derrumbarse con cualquier tacto agresivo. -Estoy en casa mama.- Anuncio su llegada el pequeño dirigiéndose hacia la habitación donde se encontraba su madre, la cual miro recostada tal y como la había visto cuando la dejo se acercó a ella sentándose en el piso aun lado del futon donde dormía toco la frente de su madre y no tuvo ninguna preocupación la sintió bien; se quedó mirándola apreciando esa belleza que solo él tenía el privilegio de ver una eriza blanca como la nieve, un cuerpo tan delgado y delicado que se podía sentir la fragilidad en el con tan solo tocarlo, una piel tan pálida y sin vida y unos labios que alguna vez mostraron tener una tonalidad rojiza ahora solo mostraban un color tan pálido como su piel y agrietados. La madre abrió los ojos y noto la mirada de su hijo sobre ella la cual le sonrió.

-Cariño.-Se sentó.- Me alegro que hayas vuelto.- La eriza callo por un momento al observar a su hijo esa sangre resbalando por su rostro y cuerpo, los moretones que se hacían notar en su piel.- Volvieron a cobrar.

-Si. Pero no te preocupes, ya les pagare cuando tú te alivies.- Sonrió.

-Mi amor, no tienes por qué soportar todo esto, vete de aquí.-

-No. Dijimos que nos iríamos juntos una vez yo fuera más grande y tú ya no estuvieras enferma.

-Mi niño. –Bajo la cabeza la madre y sonrió, su hijo jamás la abandonaba por más mal que le fueran las cosas.- Exe, ven cariño. –Extendió su brazo hacia él, el cual respondió tomándola y sentándose a un lado más pegado a su madre. La madre acaricio la mejilla de su pequeño.- Te comportas como todo un adulto con tan solo 8 años cariño, -Suspiro- Lamento la vida que tienes mi amor, te estoy quitando tu infancia cuando deberías vivirla feliz.

-Soy feliz mama, si estoy a tu lado.-Pego su frente con la de su madre y se sonrieron ambos; su madre volvió a acariciar su mejilla y la tomo acercándose a él le da un beso, el niño corresponde el beso de su madre tomándola de sus mejillas también, ambos comienzan a fundirse en ese beso, sus caricias se vuelven más continuas y los besos más largos cada vez. Los dos se miraban entre caricias y besos, Exe recostó a su madre en el futon y comenzó a abrirle aquella bata con la que dormía empezó a bajar beso por beso de su cuello hasta sus pechos y comenzó chupar de ellos, la eriza comenzó a soltar ligeros gemidos y abrazo a su niño pegándolo más hacia ella, la situación comenzó a crecer y Exe descubrió a su madre por completo la observo con ojos maravillado de la belleza que tenía como madre y como amor, la eriza recostada miro a su hijo por encima de él, bajo su mano y comenzó a abrirle el pantalón metió la mano y saco su miembro comenzando a acariciarlo ambos volvieron a fundirse en un beso Exe listo para entrar en su madre la cual le dio señal de que lo hiciera; comenzó a envestirla y gemidos entre ambos salían al unisono llegando a cada rincón de su pequeña casa.  
Cabo de unas horas Exe le dio el medicamento a su madre la cual después quedo dormida con el apreciándola.

Días pasaron y los ataques de aquellos jóvenes contra Exe nunca faltaban, Exe trabajaba en una tienda que había por la misma zona en que vivía el; una vieja hiena. Siendo el dueño de la tienda siendo ya un hombre mayor daba pagos bajos a Exe descontándole por cosas que el pedía de la tienda. Exe ocultaba partes de su vida hacia su madre, no le contaba de la deuda que estaba teniendo con el anciano de la tienda o de los abusos que este haca con Exe, cerrando su tienda para tomar el cuerpo del pequeño niño haciéndolo de él; las caricias y besos que el anciano le daba le eran totalmente desagradables, pero nada se comparaba al asco y sufrimiento que le llegaba cuando este metía su miembro en su cuerpo Exe no era más que un juguete sexual para aquel viejo que tomarlo fue lo primero que hizo cuando le dio trabajo, era su amante, su trabajador y su juguete. Le pagaba con su cuerpo.  
La vida de Exe era dura, sin amigos, sin conocidos, sin padre, sin diversión, pero aquellos momentos en que tenía a su madre a su lado y verla sonreír eran suficientes para hacerlo feliz; no había nada más que quisiera en el mundo.

Los años pasaban y se hacían notar en Exe que crecía con el paso de cada uno de ellos y los tormentos que el pueblo vivía cada vez, los impuestos eran más grandes cada vez mucha gente murió por aquella ley que habían hecho Impuesto de vida si alguien no pagaba el impuesto que se desarrollaba en pagar su existencia en el pueblo lo mataban. Exe ahora con la edad de 18 años y con el inicio de aquella ley hace 5 años traslado a su madre a una cueva a las afueras del pueblo para que no los encontrasen, aun trabajando para aquel anciano y aun pagando las deudas con su cuerpo no sabía si su vida había mejorado o empeorado lo que si es que también hace 5 años aquellos brabucones que lo maltrataban de niño habían desaparecido, se pregunta si fue porque lo habían matado por la ley pero jamás tuvo respuesta.  
Las muertes se presenciaban a cada momento y en cada lugar, ya sea por robo, maltrato o por ley; cadáveres en cada esquina, las calles parecían ríos de sangre la gente se había vuelto más violenta con cada año, supo que había tomado la decisión correcta al irse de ahí a tiempo mas no podía cumplir aquella promesa que hizo con su madre de irse más lejos pues ella nunca se recuperó, aun yacía débil y más enferma, aun así la felicidad entre ellos no faltaba nunca cuando estaba juntos Exe y su madre seguían demostrando su amor de la misma manera de cuando era niño ahora Exe mas grande entendía mas que era todo eso había dejado de ser un niño y se convirtió en un hombre, el hombre de su madre; entendía que aquello era prohibido, indebido, pero jamás conoció a nadie y cuando lo hacia todos lo maltrataban inclusive mujeres el amor de su madre fue lo único que conoció y él sabía que es lo que también le hacía falta a ella tras el abandono de su padre. El amor creció entre ellos.

Para Exe las cosas iban bien, lo normal para él, estaba acostumbrado a eso abusos y maltratos, aquel anciano no fue el primero ni el último en propasarse aquellas cosas eran tan comunes en su vida, pero habían disminuido con forme creció; el vivió honradamente, sin hacer daño de los demás, sufrió por voluntad, fue el chico que su mama quiso que fuera. Una buena persona.

Se escucharon las ruedas de un carruaje la gente comenzó a esconderse o cerrar las puertas y ventanas de sus casas, Exe se escondió dentro de un barril con agua que se encontraba en un callejón, el carruaje se detuvo Exe levanto un poco la tapa para mirar a los encargados de cobrar impuestos no pudo ver mucho solo parte del cuello hacia abajo, noto y escucho como empezaban a sacar gente de sus casas o a los que miraran escondidos comenzaban a cobrar lo cual por mala suerte para esa gente no tenían dinero para ello, Exe miro como ellos comenzaban a tirar a la gente al suelo o hincarla y comenzaban a cortarles la cabeza o golpearlos con sus armas o simplemente con objetos que encontraran o tuvieran en la mano y cuando los dejo de ver podía escuchar los gritos de hombres, mujeres y niños lo único que miraba en esos momentos era la sangre que desprendían los cuerpos; las mujeres moribundas eran a la vez violadas por estos mismos y a los pequeños los reunían como ganado atándolos del cuello al carruaje.

Uno de ellos abuzando de una de las mujeres la arrastro hacia el callejón, la mujer hizo fuerza tratando de zafarse del agarre de aquel hombre lo logro empujar mas no logro zafarse, el hombre choco contra aquel barril tirándolo al suelo; Exe por el impacto salió medio cuerpo del barril junto con toda el agua que había dentro. El hombre giro con una mirada llena de locura y la mujer con miedo, las miradas se cruzaron Exe sintió el momento en que debía correr de ahí todavía que el hombre no reaccionaba bien, se echó a correr, casi resbala por el lodo que se hiso al agua tener contacto con la tierra más logro seguir corriendo y alejarse de ahí, aquel hombre al percatarse y captar lo sucedido regresa en sí, avisa a todos sus compañeros del muchacho que miro, la mujer continuo zafando y este por pasar de una diversión a otra le corta el cuello a la mujer y la jala del cabello para desprenderle la cabeza del cuerpo con las manos. Aquel grupo de hombres se reunió y fueron tras aquel chico, uno de ellos tomo el carruaje y comenzó a correrlo.

Exe corrió, escuchaba los pasos de aquellos hombres tras de él, hacia todo lo posible por perderlos y llegar a su cueva sin guiarlos. En el camino se escondía detrás de paredes, objetos y árboles, en algún momento creyó haberlos perdido suspiro y continúo su camino de prisa. Llego hasta aquella cueva que había tomado como hogar junto con su madre pensó que todo había salido bien al haberlos perdido sintiéndose aliviado, entro contento de estar a salvo y poder recostarse con su madre; alzo la sabana y llamo a su madre con una sonrisa la cual perdió al ver lo que le esperaba dentro.  
Aquellos hombres que a su pensar había perdido estaban ahí, aquellos seis sujetos. Uno de ellos sujetaba a su madre del brazo la cual se encontraba colgando por la falta de fuerza que no tenía, los demás husmeaban por toda la habitación y al entrar Exe captó la atención de todos y de su madre.

-Exe!- Lo llamo con desespero.

Al escucharla llamarlo se lanzó para ayudarla, pero fue detenido por aquellos cinco sujetos. Hizo esfuerzo para zafarse del agarre de aquellos más fue en vano, no tenía fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a varios. El hombre que tenía a su madre se acercó a él sujetándola ahora del cabello arrastrándola con él; ella gimió de dolor, su cuerpo tan débil no soportaba aquellos maltratos que aquellos agresores les estaban propinando.

-Niño estúpido, aunque pasen los años seguirás siendo tan débil como hace años.-

Exe reconoció ese tono y manera de hablar, aquel muchacho que lo molestaba y apaleaba.- Tu. Pensé que… tú, habías desaparecido.- Dijo con poco miedo en su voz.

-Pensaste que había muerto? AHHAHAHAHAHAHHA! No! Solo regrese a casa a tomar el lugar que me correspondió… en el trono.-

Exe quedo petrificado al escucharlo, él era el Rey? Por eso había desaparecido. Esa estúpida ley nueva hace cinco años y su desaparición al mismo año era por eso Exe lo miro por primera vez con coraje. –No sé cómo no lo pensé, esa estúpida ley solo se le podía ocurrir a alguien tan desquiciado como tú. –El Rey se enojó ante aquel comentario, frunció el ceño y sonrió con malicia; se acercó a Exe, sus subordinados abriéndole espacio, levanto a la madre de Exe y la estrello contra el golpeándolo con el cuerpo de esta; Exe no podía defenderse ni a él… ni a ella.

-Tú me debes tantos años de impuesto es hora de cobrarlo por fin.- Tomo a la madre de Exe y volvió a estrellarla contra él, la soltó y pateo en la cara para quitarla de su camino el rostro de ella comenzaba a sangrar a cantaros. Pasó hacia Exe y comenzó a golpearlo mientras sus sirvientes lo sujetaban, el pobre chico comenzaba a sangrar tras tanto golpe, quedo tirado en el suelo; para aquel Rey sanguinario no fue suficiente, tomo un mazo y comenzó a golpear partes del cuerpo de Exe, salpicando de gritos aquella cueva las suplicas y gritos desesperados de dolor retumbaban en cualquier esquina; Exe perdió la movilidad de sus piernas y del brazo izquierdo que ahora se encontraban rotos por aquellos golpes. Sentía ese inmenso dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo, la vida se le iba pero la voz de su madre lo mantenía atado. Aquellos seres malditos miraban con gusto aquel cuerpo retorcido del erizo azul, el Rey sonreía de placer al ver aquel trabajo que acababa de terminar, sonrió placenteramente pero su sonrisa se fue al ver que el chico se movía con el llamado de su madre. Sintió coraje y un gusto mortal. Se agachó hasta donde Exe estaba y lo separo del suelo halándolo del cabello.- No es suficiente. Te causare el mayor dolor en vida.- Lo estrello contra el piso y se fue contra la madre. Exe miro como aquel Rey maldito comenzaba a desvestirla, golpearla, herirla y abuzar de ella. Los gritos de su madre le dolían más que esas heridas en su cuerpo, el saber que no podía hacer nada lo mataba, miro esa tortura por horas, del Rey tomando a su madre seguidos de sus subordinados; entre 3, 4, 1, 5, 2, entre los 6 abuzando de ella, su madre quedo cubierta en semen, aquellos infelices no zaceados por aquellos actos colocaron a Exe boca arriba y tomaron el cuerpo de su. –Tanto la quieres niño!? No te preocupes tú también podrás estar dentro de ella.- Rio temiblemente, agarro un machete que se tenían por ahí.- Recuerdas, el poder lo es todo niño y yo… soy el ser más poderoso aquí, soy un REY! No hay nada más poderoso que eso! HAHAHAHAHAHA!- Comenzó a reír como loco mientras comenzaba a abrir el cuerpo de la madre enfrente de él, los gritos salieron al igual que los intestinos y la sangre a salpicaduras y cataratas; partió a la mitad toda la parte de enfrente de la mujer, saco lo que quedaba dentro de ella y la lanzo encima de Exe, quien quedo dentro del cuerpo de su madre.

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos invadiendo el rostro de este, las risas invadían sus oídos y pensamientos tristes y crueles su mente; ya no podía ni moverse, escucho las burlas y comentarios de aquellos pero que podía hacer, no le quedaba nada, ni un hueso movible. Aquel Rey por últimos movimientos levantó el cadáver de la madre y comenzaron a desnudar al erizo. La espera no se hiso y entre todos juntos o uno por uno comenzaron a violarlo, el fin del sufrimiento del erizo terminaría, lo cargaron y lo metieron dentro del cuerpo de su madre abriéndola a ella para darle espacio al cuerpo de él, le rompieron el brazo derecho para que entrara mejor; Exe se fue llenando de odio, sus pensamientos, sus deseos, su corazón, todo en él se volvió odio y eso sería suficiente, para tener poder. El grupo aquel tomo objetos afilados, el Rey con su machete, entre todos comenzaron a apuñalar los cuerpos de ambos, matando a Exe dentro de su madre; ese fue el fin… su fin.

-Poder…- fue lo último que dijo.

* * *

Espero halla sido de su agrado, pienso que me pase en algunas cosas. Díganme que opinan.  
Dejen **Reviws** c: los espero en los siguientes capítulos.


	2. Exe II

Muchas gracias **Raven Queen. Ever after high** pongo todo mi esfuerzo en mis dos historias ;) espero verte más.

Esta historia es un **SonicEXExAmy**. Los personajes de Sonic  no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **SEGA y SONIC TEAM** ; SonicEXE tampoco es un personaje mío, pero tampoco es un personaje original.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: _Exe II_**

-Poder…- fue lo último que dijo.

Pasaron algunas horas y aquellos seis agresores descansaban admirando el trabajo que había realizado, el Rey sentado encima del cuerpo ensangrentado del chico que molestaba hace años recargando su brazo en el machete enterrado en el rostro de la madre, los demás distribuidos en toda la cueva festejando, riendo, hablando de sus actos cometidos, gozaban de aquello.  
Entre risas y burlas hacia todas aquellas personas que habían matado, el Rey sintió algo en la pierna coloco su vista hacia ella esperando ver algún insecto trepando por esta mas lo que encontró fue una mano sujetando de su pierna; dio un grito y por reacción salto del lugar de se sentaba y cayó al suelo sin quitar la mirada de donde salió aquella mano; miro el cuerpo de la madre se miraba movimiento dentro de su cuerpo, el otro cuerpo comenzó a salir retorciéndose por aquellos huesos rotos salió arrastrándose con una mano y el codo, las piernas torcidas una volteada hacia arriba al igual que el brazo con el que se arrastraba con el codo, la otra arrastrada por el suelo con la rodilla y el pie en direcciones contrarias, su rostro pegado al suelo; comenzó a retorcerse, se escuchaban crujidos y tronidos de él, su cuerpo comenzó a acomodarse recuperando su forma correcta. Exe, de alguna forma había regresado a la vida. Aquellos sujetos comenzaron a espantarse, miraron como había salido y como se retorció además de eso su pelaje azul comenzó a cambiar de color a uno morado oscuro poco a poco.

-Como diantres!?- Dijo uno de aquellos hombres temeroso.

-Lo matamos! Estamos seguros.- Exclamo horrorizado otro.

Exe giro su cabeza hacia donde estaban ellos. Los hombres miraron el cuerpo tan ensangrentado como lo habían dejado pero sus heridas habían sanado; Exe miro a los seis hombres y sonrió, sonrió de la misma manera que aquel Rey sanguinario lo hacía, en tan solo un parpadeo apareció enfrente de uno de ellos el hombre se horrorizo al verlo justo enfrente de el callo al suelo de espaldas por impresión, Exe comenzó a caminar por encima de él colocando uno de sus pies encima de la cabeza de aquel los demás retrocedieron unos pasos poniéndose en posición de ataque o defensa. Exe sonrió.

-Hey imbécil quítate de encima.- Ordeno el hombre bajo sus pies.

Exe sonreía mirando hacia todas partes. Volteo hacia el hombre que tenía a sus pies quito por un momento su sonrisa para poner atención a lo que decía, al principio no le entendió por tener su pie encima de su rostro, lo levanto para escucharlo mejor y en efecto lo hizo, sonrió al escucharlo con esa misma sonrisa sádica.

-De que te ríes mocoso estúpido, quítate de encima antes de que volvamos a matagh-

Fue callado por la explosión de su cabeza, Exe aplasto su cabeza con tan solo un pisotón la sangre salió manchándolo a él como a su alrededor, rio con gusto, rio divertido. Los demás miraron horrorizados esa escena, lo aplasto como a una simple cucaracha.

-Va-Vámonos de aquí!-Grito atemorizado uno y corrió de ahí con todos sus demás cómplices siguiéndolo.

-A donde creen que van perros cobardes!- Grito enfurecido el Rey.

Se dirigían a la salida a punto de llegar y huir de ahí, el primero logro alzar la manta que cubría la entrada de la cueva. Sonrió. Exe apareció enfrente de él, aquel se horrorizo chocando contra él su cuerpo se partió a la mitad los que venían atrás pudieron ver la expresión sádica de Exe, sus ojos rojos, su esclerótica negra y la sangre que corría de sus ojos como si fuesen lagrimas; dieron un grito y se echaron para atrás regresando al fondo de la cueva, Exe los siguió tranquilo y despacio, se debutaba a mitad del camino para llegar hacia ellos sonrió y dio un grito expulsando una onda que se notó en el suelo dejando en él un hoyo que se fue agrandando con cada grito que daba, los hombres ahí se espantaron más cuando la onda llego hasta el que quedaba más enfrente haciendo que explotara y bañando en sangre a los demás que quedaban; Exe se acercó más levantando el brazo para agarrar a uno de ellos, pero para su frustración aquel exploto con tan solo acercar su mano a él, escucho gritos por parte de los otros y risa por parte del rey. Ambos se miraron y rieron de la misma manera sádica.

-Crees que te temo niño estúpido!?-

-…-

-Te mate una vez y puedo volver a hacerlo!- Tomo su machete y se abalanzó contra Exe llegando hasta el tiro el machete para matarlo y para su dulce pensar creyó matarlo pues Exe desapareció. Rio creyente de su triunfo y giro hacia sus subordinados en pose de triunfo.- Ven perros inservibles!? Nada es más fuerte que un Rey! No había nada que temer de un muerto, solo enseñarle de nuevo quien fue su asesino para matarlo de nuevo!.-Dijo y rio orgulloso, señalo a uno de ellos y le ordeno que recogiera su machete, aquel infeliz obedeció yendo hasta el, estiro su brazo y tomo el machete, quedo quieto con su mano puesta en aquel objeto. El Rey miro sobre sus hombros gritándole a aquel que se diera prisa, el subordinado se levantó rejuntando con el aquel machete quedando inmóvil de nuevo, el Rey continuo riendo y presumiendo hasta que sentir un golpe en su hombro miro sangre charqueándose y saliendo de su hombro provocado por un ataque de su subordinado con aquella arma suya; se tumbó al suelo y comenzó a chillar y renegar de aquel dolor miro hacia su subordinado y lo maldijo con frustración pero al verle a los ojos vio que no se trataba de él, aquel tenía los ojos rojos y sus escleróticas negras, el Rey se temió, se trataba de aquel infeliz que pensó haber matado; el cuerpo poseído comenzó a matar a los últimos que quedaban, devolviendo todo aquello que sufrió el y su madre, recordó cada tortura, cada golpe, cada escena sangrienta que los hicieron pasar y les devolvió cada una de las partes, momentos después la cueva quedo en cada esquina de ella cubierta de sangre, miembros y extremidades de aquellos de quienes se vengó, volteo hacia donde se encontraba el Rey que observo todo aquel espectáculo sanguinario, se acercó a él lo miro de frente, lo miro tumbado en el piso sujetándose el hombro y sonriendo como tantas veces, ambos comenzaron a reír como locos, la sangre corría por sus cuerpos ambos empapados en ella.

-Te crees más poderoso que yo!?-

-….-

-Te ha gustado no es así? Matar, sentir la sangre correr y salpicar por todas partes. Es una sensación incomparable.- Sonrió.- Aprendiste bien de mí, pero no hay nada más poderoso que un REY! QUIEN TE CREES PARA VENIR Y SENTIRTE MAS QUE YO!?-

-Un Dios.- Sonrió. El Rey comenzó a reír seguido de Exe, la risa maniaca y sádica de ambos comenzó a llenar toda la cueva y siguió así hasta que Exe acallo al Rey sangriento apuñalándolo, partiéndolo con el machete y violándolo con cualquier objeto encontrado. Murió. Exe rio de satisfacción por todo lo que había hecho, salió del cuerpo que había poseído y al salir el cuerpo callo muerto y putrefacto, su venganza se había cumplido y la satisfacción que sintió fue inmensa, vivió siendo una persona amable y buena, pero ahora que había probado la muerte le gusto, deseo más y aniquilo todo aquella aldea en el que haba vivido, adultos, ancianos y niños todos murieron por igual, la aldea ardió en llamas y Exe regreso satisfactoriamente a la cueva, su poder era inmenso, con tan solo acercar su mano a algún cuerpo este explotaba, era ms divertido poseyendo alguno y matarlos a todos con simples manos. Adoro aquello. Entro a esa cueva que alguna vez tomo por hogar, llego hasta el fondo y observo con orgullo aquel trabajo que había hecho, pero su mirada se cruzó con el cuerpo partido de su madre, se acercó hasta él y la tomo entre sus brazos, la recargo en la pared sentándose recargada en ella y envolviéndose en sus brazos; lloro, lloro hasta que sus lágrimas se volvieron sangre.-Soy un Dios….- Fue lo último que dijo hasta quedarse dormido y desaparecer.

* * *

-Esa es la verdadera historia de EXE.-Finalizo la abuela.

-Es tan triste.- Sollozo la niña.

-Si.-

-Abuela, como supiste de esa historia?-

-En viajes cariño, uno como arqueólogo descubre muchas cosas.-Dijo feliz.- Lo que nunca que nunca supe fue quien escribió eso.-

-Fue Exe.- Dijo la niña.

-Exe?-Pregunto con una sonrisa.- Como podría ser el cariño? Se dice que no podía tocar ningún objeto material.-

-Cuando poseyó a aquel hombre, antes de abandonar su cuerpo lo escribió.- Respondió tranquila la pequeña. La abuela se impresiono.

-Mi niña, como sabes eso?.- Volvió a preguntar la abuela siguiéndole la corriente a su nieta.

-Porque Exe me lo dijo.- Respondió alegre.

La abuela se sobresaltó un poco, pensó que contarle esa historia tantas veces a hacia fantasear pero continuo siguiéndole la corriente.- Ah? Y que más te dijo? Eso podría ayudarme en terminar mi investigación de el.-

La niña asintió.- Si.- Sonrió.- Me dijo que antes de abandonar el cuerpo escribió su historia para que supieran del nuevo Dios de mobius y que después de llorar había quedado dormido por muchos años; es hasta que unas personas invadieron la cueva con objetos brillantes y muchas maquinas ruidosas. Esas personas comenzaron a recorrer toda la cueva y tocar todo, él se despertó y molesto cuando destrozaron el cuerpo de su madre. Miro a una mujer y la guio hasta las escrituras, esa mujer eras tú no abuela?-

La abuela se petrifico, nunca le había contado a su nieta de la vez que entro a la cueva.- Amy… tu, entraste a la cueva?- Pregunto temblorosa.

-Si. Lo siento abuela, te desobedecí.- Bajo su mirada tristemente.

-Amy…-

-Todos tus compañeros murieron, Exe los mato, lo hicieron enojar, esa roca seca era su madre y la destrozaron, sintió mucha tristeza. – Dijo triste.- Te dejo con vida porque sabía que tu haría que lo conocieran, y así fue!-Sonrió alegre.- Todos conocen a Exe pero todos creen que es solo un cuento. Abuela tu y yo sabemos que el existe.- Sonrió.

La abuela asintió.- Amy, tu, cuantas veces has ido a la cueva?-

-Unas 7 veces, Exe siempre me pide que vuelva para jugar de nuevo.- Sonrió.

-Acaso tú, Exe… el… no… el… te ha hecho hacer algo malo?- Tembló su voz y sus ojos se humedecieron.

-No. Exe y yo jugamos con los animales en el bosque, no me deja entrar a su cueva después de la primera vez que entre. Mañana te llevare para que lo conozcas abuela.- Tomo su mano y le sonrió.  
La abuela solo volvió a asentir y abrazo fuertemente a su nieta, temió como nunca en su vida desde aquella ocasión en que perdió a todos sus compañeros arqueólogos. Temió por su nieta.

* * *

Actualice rápido c: ya dado por terminado la historia de Exe, espero les halla gustado.  
Sigan esperando mas c: puede que tarde ya que también tengo otro fic en desarrollo, **Tu en mi vida y yo en la tuya**.

Los espero con **Reviws.** Y sigan disfrutando.


	3. Promise (Promesa)

Hola Hola! Que tal!? Pues volviendo con otro capítulo de SonicEXE: Historia, continúo porque yo también quiero saber cómo se desenvuelve todo esto. Bueno pues antes que nada quiero agradecer a Raven Queen. E.a.h. y a KimeShuga por acompañarme siguiendo este fic c: y pasando a sus preguntas.

 **KimeShuga** , pues no sé qué responderte c: quiero pensar que la abuela le censura esa historia a su nieta xD pero la historia aquí se mostró como se debía para que nosotros la conociéramos, como paso todo en realidad, ya que si lo pienso, si se hubiera censurado no habría tenido sentido alguno.

 **RavenQueen** la historia continua es un hecho c;

MarGomi me alegra mucho saber que hay mas gente leyendo mi fic, te agradezco mucho el haber comentado. Lo hice muy enredoso? Que bueno que si le entendiste.

Habra mas capitulos con suspenso y espero que me salga el horror también, pero este capitulo salio muy tranquilo y puedo decir lindo, al contrario de los dos anteriores, pero es necesario para explicar el porque de que. De igual forma espero mucho que les guste y lo disfruten.

Esta historia es un **SonicEXExAmy**. Los personajes de **Sonic** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **SEGA y SONIC TEAM; SonicEXE** tampoco es un personaje mío, pero tampoco es un personaje original.

* * *

Al día siguiente tal y como le dijo Amy a su abuela la llevaría de nuevo a aquella cueva que en su pasado fue una experiencia traumática, Amy preparo su mochila guardando varias cosas en ella, libros de lectura para niños se aseguró que tuvieran muchos dibujos en ellos, libros para colorear, mucha comida chatarra, carne fresca y también preparada, mucha comida y bebidas, juguetes y un pequeño piano de madera portátil para un niño, un instrumento musical que su abuela le había regalado en su cumpleaños pasado, su abuela se sorprendió al ver tantas cosas que llevaba su nieta ella le pregunto qué porque tantas cosas lo cual la eriza pequeña le respondió -Son para mostrarle a Exe y jugar con él, quiere ver las cosas que hay ahora.- respondió dulcemente, salieron de aquella Amy tomando a su abuela de la mano para llevarla, salieron y se dirigieron al bosque que se encontraba tan cerca de su casa; una típica casita de las colinas, un poco más grande que cualquiera, contaba con ocho habitaciones, dos de ellas siendo las recamaras de cada una, tres baños los cuales dos se encontraban en las habitaciones de ellas y el tercero aparte para las visitas, otra habitación es el estudio de la abuela, la sala y por último la cocina. Entraron al bosque y caminaron por media hora parando en ocasiones para descansar hasta llegar a su destino; la abuela se estremeció sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle todo el pelaje. –Hace tanto tiempo que no venía.- recuerdos de aquella vez vinieron a su mente provocando que temblase, su nieta pudo sentirlo, volteo a verla preocupada, sujeto su mano con fuerza haciendo que la abuela volteara a verla y corresponder su apretón.

-No temas abuela, Exe no es malo.-Sonrió.

La abuela no supo si dejar de preocuparse pues el sentimiento no la abandonaba. Amy camino y soltó a su abuela la cuela se quedó con el brazo estirado un tanto asustada y angustiada; Amy se acercó lo suficiente pero no tanto como para entrar a la cueva, se quedó solo un paso enfrente de esta y llamo a Exe. La abuela se asustó por ello.

-Eeexeee! Sal a jugar! Quiero que conozcas a alguien!- Grito dulcemente la pequeña eriza.

De la cueva se escucharon pasos, la abuela temió y por reacción fue hasta con su nieta y la enredo entre sus brazos para protegerla, miro con dirección hasta la entrada de aquella oscura cueva y de ahí vio salir a un lobo. Un enorme lobo de color oscuro con ligeros reflejos plateados, su altura superaba la de la abuela, el lobo caminando en cuatro patas se dirigió hasta ellas.

-Es… Es un lobo de las montañas, que está haciendo hasta acá?- La anciana sintió un ligero alivio, pensó que su nieta había confundido al lobo con Exe.

-No.-Dijo la pequeña.-Es Exe, poseyó el cuerpo del lobo para conocer afuera.-

-Que?-

El lobo gruño al ver a la anciana agarrar a la pequeña provocando en ella un miedo atroz y por reflejo retrocedió con su nieta entre sus brazos, el lobo gruño más por aquella acción.

-Va a atacarnos.- Dijo temblorosa.

-No abuela.- Se liberó del agarre de ella y se acercó al lobo.

-Amy!.- Estiro sus brazos, sentía como un infarto le iba a dar en cualquier momento.

El lobo agacho su cabeza y Amy enredo sus brazos en el cuello del lobo para abrazarlo, la pequeña rio y su abuela callo se dejó caer al suelo por la preocupación, no le está haciendo nada pensó mientras miraba a su nieta reír con el lobo; Amy miro hacia su abuela para después voltear a ver al lobo, -Exe ven.- camino la pequeña con el enorme ser detrás de ella.

-Ella es mi abuela, se llama Amelia Rose.-

La abuela se tensó.- Mu-mucho gusto…- Saludo temblorosa.

Exe le miro con coraje y gruño pero fue regañado por la pequeña eriza.- No Exe, es mi abuela.- Corrió hasta ella y la abrazo, medio giro para poder ver a Exe en el cuerpo del lobo sin soltar a su abuela.-Ella también será tu amiga, por ha venido a conocerte.- Le sonrió. –Verdad abuela.- Giro de nuevo hacia ella.

-S-s-si…-

Exe se acercó hasta ellas y comenzó a olfatear a la anciana, volteo hacia Amy y se le quedo mirando como si le dijese algo con la mirada.

-Enserio? Hahaha pues es porque es mi abuela.-Se llevó una mano atrás de la cabeza y se rio.

-Que-Que te djo?.-

-Dijo que hueles casi igual que yo.-

La abuela suspiro y volvió a tensarse y temblar al sentir a Exe aun olfateándola, Exe continuo hasta darle una vuelta entera a la anciana y después se alejó, se recostó cerca de la entrada de la cueva y miro hacia los lados olfateando. Amy se separó de su abuela y fue con Exe esculcando en su mochila sacando de ella dos platos tapados. Los coloco enfrente de Exe y los destapo, uno contenía la carne fresca y cruda y el otro tenía la carne preparada; Amy miro toda sonriente hacia Exe y le ofreció ambos platos. –Aquí esta Exe, este plato que es de color verde tiene la carne sin cocinar, el otro es de color morado y tiene la carne cocinada.- Señalo cada uno, Exe olfateo cada uno.- Adelante come, los traje para ti.- Sonrió Amy ofreciéndole de nuevo los platos. Aquel comió del primer plato terminando con el rápidamente y volteo hacia Amy mirándola de nuevo. –Eh? Ya habías probado un sabor así?... Pues el otro te va a gustar más, lo preparo mi abuela y ella cocina muy rico.- Exe miro hacia el ultimo plato posando su nariz en él, olfateo la carne preparada para comerla, cuando terminó se lambisqueo el hocicó varias veces mirando hacia Amy de nuevo.-Verdad!? Te dije que mi abuela cocina muy rico.- Dijo muy orgullo la pequeña; la abuela miraba un tanto lejos aquella interacción entre ellos, no lo creía, su nieta hablaba con el como si el animal pudiera hablarle.

-Amy, puedes entenderle?-

Amy volteo hacia su abuela y asintió.- Si, todo me lo dice muy claro, tú no puedes abuela?- La abuela negó con la cabeza, Amy volteo hacia Exe y le pregunto porque, aquel solo la miro.-Ya veo...- Miro un momento hacia abajo y rápidamente levanto su mirada de nuevo sonriente.-Esta bien, yo le diré todo lo que quieras a mi abuela.- Exe la miro de nuevo. –Si está bien.- La pequeña se levantó y fue hasta con su abuela extendiéndole su mano para que se levantara y la llevo hasta lobo.-Abuela Exe quiere que le prepares otra carne cocinada le gustó mucho!-

La abuela asintió asustada.-Claro, des-después vendremos con más carne.-

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiii!- Grito de alegría la pequeña lanzándose hacia el cuerpo del lobo abrazándolo del cuello.

En el transcurso de las horas Amy fue sacando más cosas de su mochila, saco una pelota con la que se estuvo aventando con Exe el cual jugueteaba con ella entre sus patas para después Amy ir a forcejear con él para quitársela el cual Exe apretaba con su hocico dando vueltas, abecés Amy terminaba arriba de el para quitársela de su hocico; después saco un libro para colorear y varios colores, dependiendo del que agarraba le decía a Exe el nombre del color Amy le respondía cuando él se le quedaba mirando. Horas después Amy se encontraba recargada en el cuerpo del lobo, saco varios libros, cuentos para niños y se los leía a Exe al mismo tiempo que le enseñaba las ilustraciones; la abuela miraba anonadada aquello, ella tenía una idea de la conducta de Exe por todo lo que había investigado, años de estudio le había dicho que Exe era un ser despiadado y macabro con ansias de sangre, pero lo que miraba ahora le hacía preguntarse si todo eso era verdad, ver a su nieta jugar y reír con el hacía desmentir toda su investigación, ya no sabía que pensar; si creer en sus estudios, o creer en lo que estaba mirando… lo que su nieta le estaba mostrando… enseñando. Amelia sonrió tiernamente al ver a su nieta reír mientras le contaba el cuento de pinocho a Exe; tras otras horas después el cielo comenzó a combinar esos bellos colores que tanto le gustan a la pequeña, la puesta de sol se estaba dando y los colores se notaban más, aquellos, la abuela miro a su nieta como cargaba aquel piano hasta Exe y se volvió a sentar cerca de él.

-Exe te voy a cantar una canción que mi abuela me enseño.- Preparo sus manos.- Ella también me ha enseñado a tocar el piano, veras que te gustara es un instrumento muy bonito y la canción también.- Miro hacia el piano y comenzó a tocarlo cantando aquella bella canción que su abuela le enseño. Exe presto atención a aquello pues no había conocido un objeto así antes. Amy comenzó a dejar salir aquellas hermosas melodías que ese pequeño piano emanaba y tras un momento comenzó a cantar.

~Make my wish come true  
(Haz que mi deseo se vuelva realidad)  
Let darkness fade to light  
(Permite a la obscuridad esfumarse en luz)  
Show me there's still hope  
(Muéstrame que aún hay esperanza)  
Show me it's not over  
(Muéstrame que no ha terminado)  
Battles we can win  
(Las batallas las podemos ganar)  
If we believe our souls  
(Si creemos en nuestras almas)  
Will we live to greet the dawn?  
(Viviremos para saludar al amanecer?)  
Fate will not leave you  
(El destino no te abandonara)  
Hate will not heal you  
(El odio no te sanará)  
Promise me one day that peace shall reign  
(Prométeme que algún día la paz reinara)~

Amy termino y dejando sus manos en el piano, miro hacia Exe sonriente.-Que te pareció?- Espero ansiosa la respuesta; Exe la miro por un momento y giro su cabeza a otra parte.-eeh!? No me dirás nada!? No seas malo! La canción es muy bonita mi abuela me la enseño!- inflo sus cachetes en señal de molestia, Exe voltio a verla.- No conoces nada de eso? Mmmmmm…- La abuela presto atención a hacia aquello que había dicho su nieta; Amy volteo hacia arriba y miro el atardecer, hizo una expresión como de haber tenido una idea y volvió su mirada con la de Exe sonriente.- Ya se!-Se giró completamente hacia el.-Mira Exe ves el cielo.- Lo abrazo.- Este es un atardecer, cuando amanece el cielo se pone así pero con un color más claro.- Exe la volteo a ver.- eh? No te referías a eso? Te referías a todo lo demás?.- Amy se quedó pensativa otra vez y volvió a sonreírle.- No te preocupes, yo te enseñare todo eso, vendré todos los días y un día miraremos el amanecer juntos y cantare esta canción para ti.- Lo abrazo más fuerte.- Si es una promesa Exe.- Amy dio una sonrisa grande y volteo hacia donde estaba su abuela y le llamo.-Abuela, abuela! Ya sé cómo ponerle a la canción.-

-Cómo cariño?- Sonrió.

-Promesa! Se llamara promesa.- volvió a abrazar a Exe fuertemente.- Es nuestra promesa.-

La abuela se dio una expresión de asombro, dio una sonrisa. Se quedó mirando a su nieta como se abrazaba de aquel ser al que consideraba un demonio, pensó que aquellas historias en verdad debieron estar mal, se levantó y fue hasta donde estaban ellos; se sentó enfrente de los dos mirándolos atentamente. Aquel ser le volteo a ver, ella le sonrió, de una manera ya no sintió aquel miedo que la invadió al principio, quería saber más, quería entenderlo, saber de él. Su verdadero ser.  
Llevo su mano hasta la cabeza de Exe y lo acaricio.- Promesa… es un nombre perfecto.-Sonrió.

* * *

Así termina este capitulo, les dije que seria uno tranquilo, pero ustedes me dirán si salio lindo como había dicho. La canción es una belleza y me gusto mucho la letra para meterla en la historia, me pareció que va perfecta con el trama y con Amy y Exe, pero esperare a que lo digan.  
Gracias por pasar a leerme c:  
Los veré en el siguiente capitulo de cualquiera de mis dos trabajos.

Dejen **Reviws** , me hacen motivarme mas para escribir. C;


	4. Muerte y Risas

Raven Queen Hola, si Amy es muy tierna y al parecer logro formar un lazo con Exe y lo de la forma, recuerda que en otro capítulo se dijo que podía tomar posesión de cuerpos y por ello tomo el cuerpo de un lobo, no es que se haya transformado ni eso, solo tomo el cuerpo.

Utau Kagamine muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios y todo lo que me dices me has dado una mayor motivación para esta historia, lo subiré lo más rápido que pueda los capítulos y espero ver comentarios tuyos más seguido ;) muchas gracias por tu ánimo, me ayuda como no te imaginas.

MarGomi, me alegra saber de ti de nuevo c: haha ya no lo hago tan complicado como para no entender? xD seguiré subiéndolos c: asi que estate al pendiente ;3

Esta historia es un SonicEXExAmy. Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **SEGA y SONIC TEAM** ; **SonicEXE** tampoco es un personaje mío, pero tampoco es un personaje original.

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: _Muerte y Risas_.**

"Jueves 2 de Julio del 1999; 5:14 pm. Han pasado 9 días desde que Amy me llevo ante Exe. La mire jugar, comunicarse con él, pasear juntos, montarlo, comer y dormir juntos; de alguna forma llego a formar un lazo con Exe. Junte todas mis apuntes de las investigaciones que había reunido durante varios años de mi vida, los repace de nuevo y otra vez, no podía entenderlo esa actitud no se parecía en nada a la que cuentan las historias, aquellos mitos y leyendas no encajaban con lo que vieron mis ojos lo que presencie no fue lo que imagine, aquellas historias terror no son creíbles al ver los ojos de mi nieta cuando lo ve, cuando esta con él.  
Continuare mi investigación con observación, descripción y explicación, no de apuntes realizados por otros si no por mí, buscare la razón de Exe, encontrare la verdad de su ser.

-Amelia Rose.

Al día siguiente como otros que ya habían transcurrido Amy y su abuela Amelia volvían a visitar a aquel extraño ser del que se habían convertido en amigas o eso es lo que Amy le decía a su abuela que aun a ella le costara esfuerzo creer en ello, se habían cumplido 10 días desde que Amelia lo conoció y no sabía creer si había muerto y lo que vivía fuera su alma pensando que seguía viva o que su nieta realmente se había hecho amiga de aquel al que el mundo llamaba demonio.  
Caminaron por aquel bosque atravesando las arboledas para llegar hacia esa cueva que mantenía la presencia de Exe, le parecía un tanto extraño que un ser de descripción siniestra y asesina viviera en un lugar tan bello como aquel, pues enfrente de la cueva se encontraba un rio con el agua cristalina, flores en el verde pastizal y arboles tan grandes y bellos que en ocasiones ocultaban o dejaban ver el sol; cuando se encontraban cerca Amy se adelantó. Preocupación, cual era esa insistencia que le pasaba por la mente, todos estos días ha visto la convivencia que su nieta ha llevado con aquel ser y no pasó nada de las cosas que había leído.

Amy soltó a su abuela para adelantarse y llegar antes que ella –Amy no te adelantes cielo.- le grito Amelia a su niña más la perdió de vista y no supo si su voz llego a ella, de nuevo aquella preocupación volvió a su mente seguía pensando en lo mismo porque, porque, pero su mente también le decía que no hay de qué preocuparse; no había motivo para preocuparse o no se lo ha dado en este tiempo. Llego al destino al que se dirigían y en efecto como su mente se lo dijo, no había de que preocuparse, miro a su nieta conviviendo y jugando con Exe, seguía siendo entraño presenciar todo eso.  
Se acercó hasta ellos con una sonrisa decidió realmente abrir su mente a eso e investigar y reescribir todo aquello que se había escrito de él, averiguaría lo desconocido.

Pasaron algunas horas el día comenzaba a llegar a su fin y el cielo empezaba a pintarse de aquellos hermosos colores del atardecer, Amy sentada a orillas del rió con Exe a su lado cantaba aquella Promesa que anteriormente le dedico. Amelia que se encontraba un poco más distanciada de ellos sentada encima de una piedra escribía en su diario todo aquello que presenciaba, sonrió feliz al verlos y escuchar la casi entonada voz de su nieta regreso su mirada hacia su cuaderno comenzando a escribir unas cuantas anotaciones, pero se detuvo al ya no escuchar el canto de su nieta y en su lugar unas risas provenientes de más al fondo del bosque, acercándose hacia ellos.

Unos jóvenes antropomorfos aparecieron de entre árboles y arbustos riendo y bromeando callaron al ver la presencia de Amelia, Amy y aquel lobo. Amelia se levantó dejando su cuaderno a un lado e ir hasta su nieta, la sujeto de los hombros levantandola y acercándola a ella sin quitar la vista de aquellos recién llegados; los muchachos se miraron dudosos y luego sonrieron regresando su vista a ellas.

-Nee~ Señora, que tal? No cree que este lugar es muy peligroso para traer a una niña aquí?

-Muy buenas tardes.- Asintió Amelia.- No… No lo creo, me parece muy tranquilo.

-Hahahaha!-rieron los 5 jóvenes que llegaron.- Que no escucha las las historias abuela!?-Dijo uno sarcásticamente.

-Historias?-

-Si.-Se acercó otro.- Aquellas historias del espíritu demoniaco que habita esta cueva.-

Amy sonrió apunto de decir algo pero su abuela le tapó la boca.-Vaya, no, no eh escuchado nada.-

-Hahaha si es obvio, bueno, nade cree esos cuentos, son solo para asustar a los supersticiosos, son solo juegos.-

Exe volteo con molestia, coraje e irritación hacia ellos. Amelia noto eso volviendo a hablar con aquellos muchachos.- Y que es lo que quieren hacer aquí?-

-Que no lo puede pensar anciana? Entraremos a la cueva.-

-Pero… y que dicen las historias?-

-Bueno, se dice que aquellos que entren a la cueva nunca regresan, pues una vez que den el primer paso la maldición no los dejara salir de allí y su…- Fue interrumpido por Amelia diciendo lo mismo.

-Muerte la tendrán asegurada a cualquier parte que vallan, no escaparan de su sentencia, pues decidieron entrar a la oscuridad la oscuridad los arrastrara, arrepiéntete pues le gustara escuchar tus suplicas, corre pues le gustara jugar con tigo, juega a acabarlo, diviértelo pues a un Dios hay que entretenerlo.-

Los jóvenes callaron y se miraron unos a otros confundidos para reír después.- Abuela, pensé que no conocía las historias.-

-Tengo más años que tu muchacho algo conozco.-

-hahaha.- Rieron todos, Amelia y Amy solo los observan.

-Y que quieren hacer? Aun sabiendo lo que se cuenta quieren entrar?-

-Hay abuela…-Suspiro el muchacho.- Son solo historias ya le dijimos. Solo cuentos.-

Amy se soltó de su abuela.- No son cuentos Exe existe.-

Los jóvenes la miraron y volvieron a reír.- Ya has entrado niña, a la cueva?-

-Si.- Asintió Amy.

Los muchachos volvieron a reír.-Entonces no hay problema.- Se acercó el muchacho hasta Amy y la tomo del brazo comenzando a halarla juntos con ellos. Amelia se fue contra ellos tratando de liberar a su nieta del agarre de aquel joven, Amy forcejeaba también para liberarse. –Suéltala!.- Grito Amelia abofeteando al muchacho, no soltó a Amy mas si se enojó, le regreso la bofetada con la mano que tenía libre Amelia se tomó la mejilla golpeada y por orden de aquel chico otros dos tomaron a Amelia arrastrándola con ellos. Ahora ambas comenzaban a forcejear y gritar.

-No! No debo entrar dentro! Me dijeron que no entrara otra vez!.-Gritaba Amy.

Entraron a la cueva sacando de sus mochilas linternas y comenzaron a alumbrar dentro para adentrarse más al fondo, Amelia y Amy callaron una vez dentro más aún seguían forcejeando para liberarse las siguieron arrastrando más hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la cueva; Exe, fuera de la cueva aún se mantenía acostado en el mismo lugar, no giro su cabeza ni para ver como aquellas dos que convivían con el eran arrastradas ni como Amelia fue abofeteada, pero una vez que sintió como la oscuridad los había cubierto sonrió, Exe sonrió en aquel cuerpo de lobo, mostró todos sus colmillos, es raro ver una sonrisa en un lobo pero será raro ver una sonrisa sádica en ellos? Exe dio una sonrisa así, ya hacinaba probar su carne y bañarse en ellos, se levantó comenzando a caminar dirigiéndose a la cueva.

Ya había pasado un rato desde que entraron a la cueva comenzaban a aburrirse ya habían caminado mucho y pareciese que ese lugar no tenía fin, esperaban encontrar cuerpos o tesoros como las historias decían pero no encontraban nada.

-Hey esto es aburrido.-

-Ves anciana, te dijimos que solo es un cuento.- Aventaron a Amelia contra la pared la cual cayó al piso sujetando a Amy a quien también aventaron. Aquellos comenzaron a hablar de lo aburrido que estaban y que debían hacer para entretenerse, se alumbraban unos a otros y uno alumbraba a las dos huéspedes que llevaban consigo, aquellas solo miraban y esperaban asustadas.  
Aquel que las alumbraba miro hacia ellas, daba una expresión de curiosidad algo planeaba y Amelia lo noto, ya sabía a qué iba. –Hey, que tal si las matamos?- Los demás giraron a verlo, dudosos.

-Que?-

-Matarlas.-

-Como se te ocurre algo así, que tal si-.-

-Si alguien se entera?- Le respondió burlón. Sonrió malicioso sin quitar la luz de las dos erizas.-Quien se enterara? Estamos en la cueva, ellas ni siquiera ha de vivir en la ciudad la policía no se enterara.- Dio su mirada hacia la mujer mayor y la pequeña niña, Amy comenzó a llorar al ver la expresión de aquel muchacho, tenía miedo.-Acaso nunca tuvieron esa curiosidad por matar; saber que se siente, ustedes saben, yo sé que si.-

-Es verdad.-Se miraban unos a otros.-Yo si eh tenido la curiosidad.-

-No sé ustedes, pero yo quiero intentarlo.-

-No soy el único entonces con esa picazón de curiosidad.-

-Es lo mejor que eh escuchado, eso quiere decir -.-

-Eso quiere decir que los cinco están de acuerdo.-Interrumpió Amelia, se miraba tranquila y su voz nada alarmada.- Mataran a una anciana y una pequeña niña, solas, en una cueva oscura y maldita; lo tienen muy difícil, se sentirán orgullosos al terminar.-

Los chicos la miraron molestos, sabían que eso había sido una burla y como tal se ofendieron y rieron, Amelia comenzó a temblar, escondió a Amy detrás de ella encerrándola en un pequeño espacio entre la pared y ella, lo más posible para protegerla. Una vez que aquellos terminaron de reír uno de ellos se acercó a Amelia y con su lámpara le dio en la nariz a la eriza violeta la cual por el inmenso dolor que sintió se tomó la nariz para calmar su dolor y evitar que la sangre que salía de esta se propagara por toda su boca, lo cual no pudo evitar.

-Abuela!.- Grito la pequeña en llanto y asustada. Se asomó sobre el hombro de su abuela para verla y atender también el golpe que el antropomorfo le dio. Otro halo de las púas a la pequeña eriza sacándola de detrás de su abuela y aventándola un metro lejos de ella. –Amy!.- Se abalanzo Amelia hacia enfrente para alcanzar a su nieta fue detenida por aquel que le rompió la nariz, -No le hagan daño.-Suplico. Aquellos solo volvieron a reír, realmente querían matarlas… realmente van a matarlas.

Comenzaron con Amelia, propinándole golpes, la nariz se la habían roto de nuevo por otro golpe que le habían dado ahora con una patada no solo en la nariz sino también en varias partes del cuerpo, entre golpes con las manos y las lámparas, Amelia estaba cubierta de heridas, nada graves, solo poca sangre corriendo de las heridas de su cuerpo, su nariz y boca era lo más ensangrentado que se veía en ella, lo cual resultaba divertido, fascinante y excitante para los jóvenes delincuentes. Continuaban pateándola y de ven en momentos arrojándole piedras para aumentar esos gritos desesperados que, descubrieron aquellos como les gustaba escucharlos y para verla más desesperada y suplicante golpeaban a Amy halando sus púas o pateándola, dejando sus mochilas caer encima de ella. Es excitante, definitivamente excitante. Estaban riendo, disfrutando ese momento; uno de ellos dio 3 pasos hacia atrás mientras reía y veía como los demás disfrutaban de darles golpes a ellos, reía. Una sombra negra paso detrás de él y aquel sintió algo pasar por detrás, paro de reír y miro sobre su hombro hacia atrás, solo miro un poco de iluminación provocado por las lámparas de mano y oscuridad en varias zonas; volvió su mirada hacia enfrente al escuchar que sus amigos lo llamaban, sonrío de nuevo olvidando aquello y fue otra vez a divertirse.  
Ya no solo disfrutaban de escuchar los gritos de Amelia ahora torturaban a Amy aquellos ligeros gemidos de dolor de la pequeña; levantaron a Amelia de las púas y la arrojaron contra la pared.

-Sabes abuela, tenías razón, es muy fácil.- Levanto su rostro con la lámpara.- Esta muy bien para empezar, también dijiste que lo disfrutaríamos.- Se acercó a su oreja.- Tenias razón también en eso.- Se alejó de ella extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados dando una gran sonrisa y riendo satisfactoriamente.- Sabes qué otra cosa sería mejor aún...- Se acercó a Amy comenzando a desabrochar su pantalón.

-Nooooo!.- grito desesperada.

-Siiii! Sera divertido, sentir apretado mientras entro y salgo de ese pequeño cuerpo virgen; tomarlo tan joven, nadie suele experimentar un placer así.-

-Noo! Enfermo, es solo una niña.- Comenzó a llorar.- Solo tiene seis años.-

-seis?.- Miro hacia Amy sorprendido para después sonreír y ver hacia la mujer mayor.- Es más grande de lo que pensé.- Dio una sonrisa más grade. Se desabrocho por completo el pantalón bajándose el cierre y sacando su miembro ya eréctil, lo disfrutaría.

-Abuela~-Nombro entre sollozos.

Se escuchaban las suplicas de Amelia y Amy para que se detuviera, se escuchaban las risas de los jóvenes, se escuchaba como alentaban a su camarada y lo ayudaban colocando a la pequeña bocarriba, sujetando sus brazos y quitándole las bragas infantiles; pego sus rodillas contra el suelo para estar a la altura suficiente para penetrarla, froto su pene en la vagina de Amy, apunto de entrar, los gritos de Amy y Amelia se intensificaron juntos con las risas de ellos.

En solo un momento aquellos gritos y risas callaron, el silencio invadió la cueva nuevamente. Todos miraban estupefactos hacia el cuerpo de aquel que amenazaba con violar a la pequeña, se quitaron de transe cuando la eriza rosa grito al sentir sangre caer en su zona íntima y parte de su abdomen; la cabeza de aquel chico había sido arrancada, Como?  
El cuerpo se encontraba aun en la misma posición que había tomado antes de morir, el cuello desprendía sangre como fuente a punto de quedarse sin agua, Amy continuaba gritando zafándose del agarre de los demás chicos logro soltarse y correr hacia su abuela quien la abrazo fuertemente y protegerla entre sus brazos. Los otros gritaron desesperados preguntándose qué fue lo que paso, se gritaban unos a otros buscando cordura entre sus palabras para lo que vieron; uno dejo de gritar cuando sintió un ligero golpe en su zapato miro hacia y abrió los ojos como plato de sorpresa y después dar un grito que hiso captar la atención de los demás y ver lo que el miraba.

La cabeza de su amigo había golpeado contra el zapato de aquel muchacho. Aquella cabeza aún mantenía esa sonrisa pervertida junto con la mirada hacia abajo o más bien, media mirada, pues parte de la cabeza ya no se encontraba la parte del ojo izquierdo ya no estaba ni lo que debía estar adentro de ella, solo sangre que llenaba de su color toda la parte dentro, algunas manchas y rasguños ensangrentados en partes del rostro que aún se mantenían notables y un camino de sangre que daba a conocer la dirección de donde había salido. Siguieron con su mirada ese camino de sangre que llegaba hasta una zona oscura de la cueva, iluminaron esa zona y lo que vieron fue al lobo, el mismo lobo que estaba con Amy y Amelia afuera.

-Es ese estúpido lobo, el lo mato no la estúpida maldición!.-

-Fue esa cosa quien lo decapito!?-

-No puede ser posible aunque sea un lobo de las montañas, no pueden hacer eso, no de esa manera!-

Discutían entre ellos y observando al lobo como él no les quitaba la vista de encima mientras se daba lengüetazos en el hocico.

-Cállense de una vez!.- Saco una pistola de su mochila y apunto hacia el lobo.- No te muevas grandote, solo quiero hacerte un agujero- Ambos se miraron, ninguno perdía de vista algún movimiento, el chico disparo. El lobo callo, aquel disparo le dio en la cabeza, los chicos volvieron a reír sintiéndose triunfantes.

-Exe!- Grito Amy soltándose de su abuela y dar unos pasos lejos de ella.

Amy!.- Le llamo Amelia deteniéndola.

-No te muevas pequeña.- Le apunto el chico que tenía el arma.- No pienses que te has librado, nuestro amigo no pudo terminar pero nosotros lo haremos por el.- Sonrió. Se levantó aun manteniendo la pistola apuntándole, Amelia se levantó para cubrir a Amy pero el chico le apunto con el arma deteniéndola.- A dónde vas anciana? Quédate donde estas, vas a sufrir viendo esto.- Le decía con gozo desabrochándose el pantalón y acercándose a Amy, la sujeto de brazo.-Tu niña vas a disfrutar un gran placer a muy temprana edad, prepárate.-

-Si amigo, muéstrales quien manda!-

-Has sufrir a la vieja!-

-Que sufra su tesoro, será hacer sufrir a dos erizas de una sola manera.-

Reían pensando en el espectáculo que iban a presenciar y, en el que podrían participar también. El muchacho tomo a Amy del ante brazo y la aventó al piso haciéndola caer en cuatro.- Te voy a entrenar coger como perra mocosa! Te hare desear vergas desde muy temprana edad!.- Saco su miembro dando a notar su jugo saliendo de este y la tomo de sus aun no desarrolladas caderas a punto de entrar miro hacia sus amigos y vio aquel lobo salir de la oscuridad. –Hey! Cuidado!-Les grito advirtiéndoles; aquellos miraron hacia un lado, uno se encontró frente a frente con la bestia, se atemorizo al verlo tan cerca, esos ojos rojos sangre; Exe se abalanzo contra él, lo último que se escucho fue el grito desesperado del muchacho, los demás retrocedieron mientras miraban al lobo destrozar el rostro de su amigo. El tipo que se encontraba con Amy comenzó a disparar al lobo mientras este estaba distraído destrozando ahora el cuerpo de su ya muerto amigo. –Maldición no funciona! Por qué!?- Gritaba desesperado y aterrorizado, las balas le daban pero ya no lo hacían caer como la primera vez.

-No puedes matar a un ser muerto.- Respondió Amelia acercándose poco a poco.

-Que mierda dices anciana!?-

-No puedes matar a alguien que ya está muerto.- Se acercó más hasta llegar a su nieta y ayudarla a levantarla lentamente del suelo.

-No. No puedes matar a un Dios.- Corrigió Amy.

El chico apretó los dientes y miro con furia a las dos erizas, le dio un golpe a Amy en la boca provocando que esta sangrara.- Mocosa estúpida que estás diciendo!.-

-Idiota!.- Amelia abrazo a su nieta cubriéndola.- Ustedes conocían la maldición, sabían lo que ocurriría si entraban, no hicieron caso!- Le regaño Amelia apretando a Amy y cubriendo su rostro entre las púas de la pequeña.- Y van a pagar por ello.-Levanto un poco el rostro para verlo solo con un ojo.

El chico sonrío, ya no por malicia si no por miedo, comenzó a reírse y llorar.-Esta bromando anciana.-

-Míralo tú mismo.-

El chico se giró hacia enfrente y miro el cuerpo destazado de su amigo o lo que se puede decir que fue un cuerpo, pues las vísceras a medio comer sobre salían del cuerpo, los brazos no los encontró, solo una mano a la vista, una pierna desaparecida y la otra extraviada, pero lo que más pudo ver fue el rojo pintado en las paredes y suelo. –Dónde están?- Busco a sus amigos con la vista pero no los encontró. –Muy bien ustedes vendrán con migo!.- Se giró levantando el arma hacia las dos y frente a él se encontró con el ensangrentado rostro del lobo, sus ojos rojos y la sangre, goteaba, la sangre goteaba, pareciese que llorase; Exe se lanzó contra él, Amelia y Amy miraban como Exe comenzó a atacarlo, Amelia se dio vuelta para evitar que Amy mirase esa escena e irse salir de la cueva.  
Entre los ataques de Exe el muchacho soltó el arma, se cubría con su brazo las mordidas que le daba miro como aquellas dos erizas comenzaban a marcharse, entre ataques se dio vuelta quedando boca abajo pegando un grito por los arañazos que Exe le comenzó a dar en la parte baja de la espalda, alcanzo su arma y apunto hacia Amelia halo del gatillo, su último ataque, Exe aplasto su cabeza.

La bala dio en la columna, Amelia cayo dando gritos de dolor al mismo tiempo que se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de Amy, la tomo de los brazos y comenzó a tirar de ella arrastrándola hacia la salida; Amy no quería ver, pero ya sabía, con el sonido que sus pasos daban al caminar por aquel suelo y la textura que podía sentir sabia por lo que estaba caminando. Comenzó a llorar más fuerte, sollozando lo más bajo posible arrastrando difícilmente a su abuela quien por el dolor y pérdida de sangre se desmayó. Resbalo, cayendo al suelo una sensación viscosa y suave amortiguo su caída, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir más rápido junto con un líquido medio verdoso que salía de su nariz, paso su mano por aquello que amortiguo su caída y comenzó a apretarlo, levanto un pedazo para y como ya se lo había imaginado eran los residuos de los cuerpo destrozados de aquellos chicos, se tapó un ojo con su manchada mano libre comenzando a limpiarse las lágrimas y los mocos que escurrían de su nariz pero por más que se limpiaba las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, tapo su rostro entre sus rodillas y abrazo sus piernas.  
De la oscuridad salía una figura que se fue acercando hasta ella. –Tu.- Escucho la rosada eriza pequeña levantando su cabeza y mirando frente a ella a uno de los chicos, quien la halo de las púas y sujetándola del cuello giro con vista hacia lo oscuridad sujetando una daga y apuntándola hacia la garganta de la pequeña. –Si te acercas la pierdes, es tu amiguita verdad? Esta niña.- Le advertía entre llantos desesperados a la silueta que comenzaba a salir gruñendo de las sombras. Los llantos inquietos de Amy resonaban en toda la cueva comenzando a desesperar a su capturan te .- Cállate, Cállate!.- Comenzó a sacudirla de las púas para que callara pero entre más la sacudía y amenazaba más lloraba; entre sacudidas y llantos el cuerpo del lobo cayó al suelo captando la atención de los dos. –Haa-ha ha- hahahaha.- Empezó a reír como loco.- HAHAHAHAHAHA MURIO! Esta muerto MUERTO! HAHAHAHAH.- Lagrimas volvían a salir de los tristes ojos de Amy.  
Soltó a la eriza dejándola caer, ella miraba como el chico reía, se acercó a hurtadillas hacia el cuerpo de su abuela y comenzó otra vez a jalar de ella, miro que el chico se incoó tomando aquellos residuos de los cuerpos de sus amigos.-Tú tienes la culpa.- Seguía halando a su abuela.- Ustedes tienen la culpa, mis amigos murieron por ustedes ahora yo…-Giro hacia ella.-Voy a matarlas.- Aventó aquellos residuos de cuerpos viscosos lanzándolos hacia Amy. Uno de ellos le dio en el rostro provocando que soltara a su abuela y se quitara aquel pedazo de carne del rostro, cuando se lo quito miro al chico tan cerca de ella quien la levanto de las púas estrellándola contra la pared; paso su navaja por el cuello de la niña dejando un pequeño rasguño en el.-Lo voy a disfrutar.-

Amy comenzó a llorar de nuevo pensando que ya no podría ayudar a su abuela, miro detrás del muchacho, visualizando unos ojos rojos.  
Vio además de eso una sonrisa, de repente cerró los ojos. Sintió su cuerpo mojado, los abrió para ver que ya no estaba siendo sujetada por ese chico, tampoco miro lo miro; se tocó su cuerpo, levanto sus manos para verlas y después ver todo su cuerpo cubierto en sangre. Miro hacia enfrente de nuevo visualizando otra vez esos ojos rojos que miro antes.

-No grites.-

Lo escucho decir mientras se acercaba más hacia ella. Amy comenzó a llorar de nuevo temiendo; presto atención a esos ojos rojos que le resultaban familiares.

-Exe.-

-Si.- Dejo ver su transparente figura atreves de la luz que llagaba por la entrada de la cueva.-Tienes miedo?.- Miro como las lágrimas de Amy comenzaban a resbalar por sus cubiertas mejillas.-Es bueno temerme. Me temes?-

Amy se tallo los ojos limpiando sus lágrimas y entre eso quitando de sus mejillas un poco de sangre. Exe seguía mirándola.-No.- Respondió Amy. Exe se sorprendió.

Siguió llorando.-No te temo, eres mi amigo.- Se abalanzo hacia el con la intención de abrazarlo, pero él se alejó de ella retrocediendo.

-Sal de aquí, llévate a tu Amelia. Salgan.-

Amy asintió y fue hacia su abuela comenzando a jalar de ella, con mucho esfuerzo logro salir de la cueva, miro hacia la entrada de está esperando a su amigo. –No saldrás?-

-No.-

-Porque?-

-No puedo salir de la cueva.-

-Pero antes estabas fuera.-

-Por el cuerpo de aquel lobo.-

-Porque asi no?-

-Mi alma está atada a esta cueva, no puedo salir.-

-Puedo verte?-

-…-

-Puedo ver-

-Porque?-

-Siempre te mire con el cuerpo de ese lobo.-

-Si me vuelves a ver temerás hacia mí.-

-No lo hare.-

Exe se acercó más hacia luz realizando la petición de la niña. Amy abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Volvió a ver su casi transparente cuerpo con más detalle, su pelaje morado fuerte y piel pálida, no llevaba guantes ni zapatos, sus ojos rojos, sus escleróticas negras, sus púas largas hacia atrás llegando hasta la altura de su cola y su voz.

-Teme hacia mi.-

-Porque quieres que te tema?-

-Quiero que todos me teman.-

-Porque?-

-Soy un Dios, y a los Dioses hay que temerles y suplicarles.-

-Los Dioses también son guapos?-

-Que?-

-Sí, los dioses también son guapos? Tu eres muy guapo? Quieres ser mi novio?-

Exe se sorprendió ante los comentarios de Amy, dio primero una sonrisa de medio lado para ser seguida una risa, la cual tomo por sorpresa a Amy.

-Estas riendo.-

-No.-

-Si.-

-Me gusta, de lobo nunca reías ni tampoco te escuchaba hablar.-

-Me entendías.-

-No es lo mismo, tu voz me gusta. Serás mi novio verdad?-

-Eres una niña muy coqueta.-

-Que es coqueta?-

Exe volvió a reír seguido por Amy sin saber la razón por cual reía.

* * *

Valla Amy tan rara... Cubierta de sangre y con una abuela desmayada y herida se pone a reír O.o  
Los antropomorfos de ahora ya no se asustan ni se impresiona, piensan que estar cubierto de sangre es normal? xD

que loco...  
espero les allá gustado el capitulo de ahora c:  
espero sus comentarios y esperen al siguiente capitulo, mas cosas serán reveladas y la aparición de nuestros amigos aparecerán próximamente. Estén atentos.

Se despide su amiga Adliz c:  
Dejen **Reviews.**


	5. La puerta de la Verdad

Hola hola amigos c: regreso con otro capitulo, pero lamento informarles que este capitulo sera corto, pero el próximo volverá a ser largo c:  
quiero agradecerles también a todos por sus comentarios, gracias. Me alientan a seguir.

 **Raven Queen.** Gracias por comentar a todos mis capítulos, gracias por acompañarme.

 **MarGomi.** Me hace feliz saber que me estas siguiendo, muchas gracias. Y ps yo también espero que Amy le diga que si a Exe, parece tan... terrorificamente lindo xD

 **Utau Kagamine**.  Me hace feliz ver un segundo comentario de tu parte :D espero ver mas y también pienso que es muy extremo lo que esta viviendo Owo e igual a mi me saco una sonrisa haha cuando Amy le pregunto y Exe le contesto coqueta hahaha que niña tan atrevida pensé xD que ocurrencias dice, haber como sera cuando cresca xD

 **Zair Valentina**.  Bienvenida a los comentarios de esta fic! :D espero ver comentarios tuyos mas seguido, y respondiendo a tu pregunta... No. Exe no es Sonic, ellos dos son entidades aparte.

Ahora comenzemos a leer este capitulo c: espero les guste y si no díganmelo para no volver a hacerlo xD **DISFRUTEN LO ORDENO!  
** Esta historia es un **SonicEXExAmy**. Los personajes de  Sonic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **SEGA y SONIC TEAM** ; SonicEXE tampoco es un personaje mío, pero tampoco es un personaje original.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: _La Puerta de la Verdad_**

-Luz?- Miro a su alrededor desconcertada.-No.- Todo se miraba claro, blanco, a su alrededor sentía que flotaba y a la vez no, no había suelo donde sentía pisar se miraba tan blanco como todo. Camino por mucho tiempo o así lo sintió ella, ya no sabía si seguía caminando derecho o si había comenzado a caminar en círculos.-Dónde estoy?-

-Ante la verdad.-

Se sobre salto con aquella voz. Giro su rostro hacia la dirección en donde la había escuchado sorprendiéndose al ver una gigantesca puerta.

-Qué es eso!?-

-La verdad.-

-La… verdad?-

-Es lo que quieres, no es así? Si abres la puerta lo sabrás todo.-

Amelia seguía impresionada ante lo que tenía enfrente, se acercó a la puerta pasando su mano por todas aquellas siluetas que tena grabada. El color gris oscuro dominaba en toda esta, sus figuras que cambiaban de un lado de la puerta a la otra.  
Un lado tenía decoración de ramas secas y criaturas infernales con antropomorfos torturados entre llantos. El otro tenía todo lo contrario, seres angelicales algunos queriendo alcanzar a seres de la otra puerta, ramas vivas con hojas y flores, antropomorfos tranquilos y en paz; en medio de ambos lados se encontraba una figura encapuchada sosteniendo entre sus manos algo desconocido para ella. Alrededor de la puerta un marco del mismo color lo rodeaba y en el lo que parecían ser enredaderas grabadas y en la cima de la punta un ojo con la misma tonalidad gris.

-La puerta de la verdad?- Siguió pasando su mano por aquellas figuras hasta llegar a la de en medio de ambas. Reacciono al repetir el nombre abriendo sus ojos por completo.-La puerta de la alquimia!.-

-Si.- Se movió el ojo mirando hacia ella.

Amelia reacciono ante eso separándose de la puerta y llevar su vista hacia el mismo ojo. –Estoy muerta?-

-No, aun no.-

-Porque estoy aquí?-

-Porque quieres saber, conocimiento.-

-Conocimiento?-

-Sí, tu mayor deseo.-

Amelia asintió.-Si, quiero saber…- Se quedó pensativa un momento. Saber, quiero saber de Exe, pero, quiero saber mas mucho más. -Yo…-

-Exe.-

-Eh?-

-Si quieres saber de el debes darme algo a cambio.-

-Algo a cambio?-

-Si.-

-Que, que quieres que te dé?-

-Algo de igual valor por la información que te daré.-

-De igual valor?-

-Es regla básica en la alquimia. Intercambio equivalente. No puedes ganar algo sin perder otra del mismo valor.-

Regla básica de la alquimia Pensó Amelia, discutió internamente con ella misma tenía una oportunidad única y no la desperdiciaría.

-Que quieres saber?-

-Quiero…- Apretó sus puños.- Saber porque estoy ante la puerta de la verdad, porque se me ha dado el privilegio, de estar ante ella.-

El ojo la miro atentamente.- Existen tres tipos de alquimistas. Aquellos que son vagos porque no saben lo que están hablando; aquellos que son vagos porque saben de lo que están hablando, pero también saben que el lenguaje de la Alquimia es un lenguaje dirigido al corazón y no a la razón y el tercer tipo, aquellos que jamás oyeron hablar de Alquimia pero que consiguieron a través de sus vidas, descubrir la piedra filosofal.

-Y a qué tipo pertenezco yo?-

-Tú perteneces al tercer tipo, no habías escuchado de la alquimia o pensado hacerla sin embargo comenzaste a crear una inconscientemente.-

-Una piedra?-

-Es por ello que se te ha brindado la oportunidad de presenciar la puerta.

-Pero, la piedra donde esta?-

-La piedra no está completa, sin embargo, por la información que se te ha brindado ese avance en la creación de la pierda desaparecerá.-

-Pero porque!? Eso no es equivalente!-

-Lo es, ahora eres consciente de que eres capaz de hacer alquimia cuando antes no lo sabias y te conté de la creación de la piedra lo cual nos perjudica a nosotros.-

-Entonces ese avance desaparecerá.- Agachó su cabeza mirando hacia la puerta.- Y si…- Extendió su brazo hasta tocar la puerta teniendo intención de abrirla.- Que pasaría si abro la puerta?-

-Todo el conocimiento te será rebelado.-

Amelia sintió una ansiedad dentro de ella por pensar en tener el conocimiento de todo. Izo ligera fuerza para abrir un lado de aquella enorme puerta, pero se detuvo.-Cual es el intercambio a pagar?-

-Tu vida.-

Amelia abrió completamente sus ojos, un precio muy alto a pagar.

-Abrirás?-

-No. Quiero regresar.-

-Despierta entonces.-  
0o~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~o0

Amelia despertó sobresaltada, se llevó una mano a su frente recordando aquel sueño? .No, no fue un sueño. Se incorporó sentándose, presto atención a su alrededor y se percató que estaba fuera de la cueva.

-Como llegue aquí?- Miraba aun desconcertada cuando su vista capto a su pequeña nieta tirada.- Amy!-Grito asustada. Intento levantarse con sus piernas pero cayó al suelo azotando contra este, miro hacia ellas, ahora se percataba de la insensibilidad que tenía en ellas. Sintió un dolor inmenso y punzante detrás de ella.-aaah, duele. Amy…- Miro hacia su nieta caída, noto que su respiración era acelerada y su cuerpo empapado en sudor.

-Callo de repente.-

Amelia se estremeció con aquella voz, miro hacia la entrada de la cueva donde solo miro oscuridad. Apunto de hablar, miro unos ojos rojos sobresaliendo de esa misma oscuridad.- E..-

-Callo de repente; y tú estas herida, una de esas cosas de metal te dio atrás, caíste. Está muy grave, su respiración se aceleró-

Una de esas cosas de metal? -Una bala.- Se incorporó lo suficiente para quitar su cara del suelo. –No puedo ayudarla.- Comenzó a llorar. No me puedo levantar, no puedo caminar.- Comenzó a hacer esfuerzo queriendo levantarse, la herida empezó a sangrarle dejando detrás de ella un rastro de sangre; se arrastró hasta donde se encontraba Amy queriendo tomar su mano, callo desmayada sin alcanzarla.

* * *

Espero si lo hayan disfrutado a pesar de lo corto que esta, discúlpenme por eso.  
Luego regresare con mas c: y mas largos. Espero seguir leyéndolos a ustedes y a los que recién leen comenten por favor c:  
Cualquier cosa acudan a mi nwn

Nos leemos, me leen en el siguiente capitulo :3 Dejen **Reviews.** Se despide su FanFicEscritora **Adliz**.


	6. Mas allá de la vida, Mama

_Hoooolaaaa mis amigos! vuelvo con otro capitulo mas que puedan leer y admirar y disfrutar y comentar y criticar c: y muchos "Y" mas c: e igual que lo digo en capítulos anteriores, espero les guste y lo disfruten, amigos dejen sus comentarios que me encanta leerlos c:_

 **Utau Sakata**. _Lamento la desilucion de aquel capitulo, pero significara algo mas adelante, ahora se que no tengo que dejarles capítulos cortos owo_

 **MarGomi.** _Igual lamento la decepción y también espero que este capitulo compense y que les guste. Que bueno saber que me seguirás c: y por su puesto, no iré tan rápido como el viento pero si al infinito y mas aya ;3_

 **Sonye-San.** _Siiiiiii! Soy fan de FMA, pero no lo hice con la intención de copiar ni nada, tengo mis motivos :p Gracias por tu comentario, me sorprendí al verlo hahaha me hace tan feliz ver comentarios asi de largos y con tanto aliento y apoyo como los eh recibido también de mis amigos aquí. Créanme, siempre estoy al pendiente y siempre, SIEMPRE, estoy re-leyendo los comentarios, me alientan mucho de verdad y siempre continuo por ustedes c: TODOS! gracias c:_  
 _aah y si,gracias por los consejos, te envié un MP espero lo hallas podido leer, soy mala con los Summary xD hahaha pero haré el esfuerzo por poner algo diferente._

 **Axel y Tifani.** _Bienvenidos! hahaha me sorprendí cuando mire sus mensajes, hahah acababa de terminar mi nuevo capitulo y a punto de subirlo miro que tengo 16 reviews y yo 0w0! hahaha me dio mucha risa y alegría, espero si alcancen a leerlo y que sigan comentando c: gracias._

Esta historia es un **SonicEXExAmy**.  Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **SEGA** y **SONIC TEAM** ; **SonicEXE** tampoco es un personaje mío, pero tampoco es un personaje original. _  
_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: _Mas allá de la vida, Mama._**

Despertó, por culpa de la intensa luz que entraba por la ventana iluminando toda la habitación. Entreabrió los ojos para visualizar el lugar en el que se encontraba ahora, miro varias cosas que reconoció. –Un hospital.- Murmullo. Se incorporó sentándose en la cama mirando sus manos. –Pareciera que todo fue un sueño.- Si no fuera por el dolor que sentía pensaría que lo era. Seguía pensativa analizando todo lo que había pasado el anterior; su visita a Exe, la llegada de aquellos chicos, su visita y tortura dentro de la cueva, aquella extraña visión de la puerta y Amy inconsciente. Amy. Recordó a su pequeña nieta en mal estado, busco con su mirada en toda la habitación la presencia de esta, solo su cuarto con otros muebles, una habitación para ella sola. Pensó en que Amy podría estar en otra habitación, se tranquilizó al pensarlo. Agarro aquel control que sirve para llamar a la enfermera, presiono del botón haciendo venir a una enfermera, tardo un rato para que esta llegara.  
Miro hacia la puerta y vio entrar a un zorro de apariencia madura y con su vestimenta parece ser el Doctor.

-Buenas tardes Señora.- Saludo cortes mente.

-Muy buenas tardes doctor.-Respondió con algo de duda en sus palabras.

-Parece confundida.-

-Lo estoy.-

-Puedo decirl…-

-No quiero saber el por qué en estos momentos.-Le interrumpió levantando su dedo índice y tocándose la frente con su otra mano.- ¿Dónde está mi nieta? Una pequeña eriza de púas rosadas.- Preguntaba alarmada y asustada.

-La niña.- Aseguro el zorro de saber de quien hablaba.-Ahora se encuentra bien. Esta fuera de peligro.-

Sintió un alivio en el corazón al escuchar las palabras del doctor.- ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?-

-Falta de sangre, cuando la trajeron estaba pálida y carente de sangre.-

-¿Cómo?- Se extrañó Amelia, pues, Amy no había recibido ningún daño o eso recordaba.

-Eso quiero preguntárselo yo señora.- ¿Endureció su voz.-Que fue lo que paso? A la niña la encontraron cubierta de sangre, su interior sin él y sin ninguna herida.-Se acercó hasta ella azotando su libreta contra una mesa que se encontraba a un lado.-Señora, le pido que me diga que fue lo que paso.-

-¿Doctor, que insinúa, que eh sido yo quien lastimo a mi nieta?-

-Es algo extraño señora.-

-Y cree que yo me habría herido sola para evitar sospechas.-

El doctor callo, se quedó pensando. Retiro su mano de aquella mesa.- No. La sangre en la que estaba bañada no es del tipo de sangre de la pequeña; pero sigue siendo alarmante, y usted es la única a la que encontraron.-

-¿Revisaron dentro de la cueva?-

-¿No lose señora, que fue lo que pasó?-

Amelia miro por la ventana de la puerta y observo unas sombras moviéndose, una de ellas se asomó por la venta dejando ver rápidamente lo que es una vestimenta azul. Policías. Pensó. Ya sabía a lo que iba el cuestionario del zorro. –Quiero ver a mi nieta.-

-No podemos en estos momentos señora.-

-No diré nada hasta que haya visto a MI nieta.- Endureció su tono.

El zorro doctor miro hacia la eriza madura para después ver hacia la puerta, entendió que se dio cuenta. –Está bien señora, la llevare con su nieta.- Cogió el control y presiono del botón solicitando a una enfermera que en cuestión de segundos llego a la habitación; la enfermera tomo una silla de ruedas y junto con el doctor ayudaron a Amelia a sentarse en la silla.  
El doctor fue el primero en salir de la habitación, atreves de la ventada Amelia miraba como hablaba con los oficiales.

Abrió la puerta indicándole a la enfermera que podían salir. Empujo de la silla saliendo de la habitación, el doctor le indico al cuarto al que debería llevarla. La llevo por un pasillo el cual sintió eterno, las ansias de ver a su nieta la comían por dentro y al escuchar que la enfermera le indicaba que llegaron, desesperación, tristeza, alivio y.  
La enfermera abrió la puerta para poder dar paso a su entrada, miro a su pequeña Amy recostada en la cama con lo que miro ser una bolsa de plástico rellena de un líquido rojo y un cable del mismo material incrustado en su brazo.

-Abuela.- Se escuchó la felicidad en su tono.- ¡Estas bien!-Se acomodó para quedar sentada.- Abuela… estaba preocupada~.- Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, Amelia imito el acto de su nieta y sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas. La enfermera empujo de Amelia hasta la cama de Amy.  
Amy intento abrazar a su abuela pues necesitaba el consuelo y calidez del amor de ella para sentirse mejor, pero aquel objeto que se encontraba incrustado en su antebrazo no le permito acercarse, ambas se dieron una mirada de tristeza.-

-Mi pequeña.- Tomo su mano.- Lo siento.-

-¿Porque abuela?-

Amelia miro hacia la enfermera pidiéndole amablemente que las dejaran a solas.

-Amy mi amor.-Sujeto su mano más fuerte- Mi pequeña, lo siento tanto, si yo, solo te hubiera protegido mejor, tu, a ti, no te habrían hecho daño.- Se soltó a llorar la eriza violeta.

-No me paso nada abuela, Exe me salvo.-

-¿Exe?-

-Sí, el, los mato a todos.-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó cuando, me desmaye?-

-Exe ataco al chico, cuando me agarraste para irnos se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte y de repente tu caíste, te arrastre hasta la salida y otro chico apareció y, y… y me quería matar y Exe me ayudo, pero el chico exploto y por eso estaba manchada. Se lo dije a los doctores y los policías pero no me creen abuela, no me creen.- Le contaba alarmada entre lágrimas.

Amelia entendió ya sabía, la mente de muchos es muy cerrada o simplemente temen creerlo cerrándose y aferrándose solo a lo que quieren creer.- Amy, no nos van a creer, aunque se los contemos muchas veces ellos no nos van a creer ni tampoco lo entenderán.-Tomo el meñique de Amy con el suyo.- Amy, prometamos que no contaremos lo de Exe, será nuestro secreto de acuerdo?- Le dio una sonrisa de alivio a su pequeña.

-¿Con el meñique?-

-Si. Con el meñique.-

Amelia sonreía para Amy tratando de hacerla sonreír y quitarle esa tristeza que la invadía en esos momentos, le destrozaba el corazón verla con aquella expresión.

-Abuela, ¿porque no quieres que le digamos a nadie de Exe, no era lo que tú querías abuela, contarle a la gente de Exe?-

Amelia bajo la mirada, sonrió para ocultar la tristeza en sus ojos. –Exe, ¿es tu amigo ahora no Amy? -

-Si.- Sonrió alegre.

-Si a la gente le contamos sobre Exe se asustaran de él y con el tiempo querrán hacerle daño.-

-¿Que? Pero Exe no es malo.- Replico un poco enojada por lo que su abuela dijo.

-Te eh contado sobre él y has visto como ha matado, es malo, lo que hace es malo.-

-No, pero, a ti y a mí no nos ha hecho nada!-

-¿Porque Amy?-

-Porque somos sus amigas.-

-Me dijiste que ya habías entrado a la cueva.- Amelia miro seriamente a Amy.- Conoces la historia y lo que se dice, ¿porque no te mato?-

Amy sintió sus ojos lagrimear de nuevo, su abuela nunca la había visto de aquella manera. Sabía que había desobedecido a su abuela, pero como explicarle la razón.

-¡Amy! ¿¡Porque entraste a la cueva!? ¿Cómo conociste a Exe?-

-Fue porque yo…-

Ambas voltearon a la puerta tras escuchar golpes provenientes de este, enfermeras, policías y el mismo doctor que atendió a Amelia entraron a la habitación; Amelia y Amy les miraron, Amelia de manera defensiva y Amy asustada.  
Dos enfermeras se fueron detrás de Amy comenzando a hablarle de manera dulce, le mostraron dibujos y pequeños títeres de mano con los que comenzaban a jugar con ella. La enfermera que quedaba se fue con Amelia sujetando las agarraderas de la silla y llevándola hacia la entrada donde la esperaban 3 oficiales quienes tapaban la entrada y el Doctor aun lado de ella; Amy miro hacia la puerta, observo como todos aquellos varones conversaban con su abuela.

-¿Qué le están diciendo a mi abuela?-Pregunto a las enfermeras quienes seguían moviendo los títeres con sus manos, ambas se miraron y una de ellas se quitó el muñeco para responder.

-Solo están hablando de su estadía aquí en el hospital.-

-Pero, ¿Por qué hay policías?-

-Ah, es, bueno, solo le están preguntando algo.- Le sonrió.

-¿Es por lo que conté de Exe?- Pregunto un poco alarmada la pequeña.

Ambas enfermeras se volvieron a mirar, una de ellas se alejó caminando hasta todos aquellos que estaban reunidos. La otra se quedó con Amy pasando sus manos por las púas de la eriza.-Solo le van a preguntar unas cosas.- Sonrió dulcemente.- Sabes, tienes unas púas muy hermosas, tu mami debe cuidártelas muy bien.-

-Mi abuela. Mi abuela es quien me cuida.-

-¿Y tú mama y tú papa, dónde están?-

-No lose.- Sonó indiferente combinado con tristeza.

-¿No sabes?.- Aun en tono alegre, sabía que no debía preguntar, debía tenerla entretenida además de sentir curiosidad.

-No. Mi abuela me conto que papa nos había abandonado, a mama y a mí, mi abuela siempre se pone triste cuando pregunto por papa.- Un tono de tristeza se hacía presente en su tono y a la vez esa misma indiferencia en ello y su mirada.

-¿Y cómo era tu papa, lo conociste?-

-No. Mi abuela me cuenta que él era un erizo muy bueno y caballeroso, que siempre cuidaba todo lo que quería.-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué las abandono? ¡Oh! Lo siento, no lo conociste.-

-Me dijo que se fue con otra mujer. Me conto que papa llego con migo en brazos, mi abuela me decía que se había puesto muy feliz al verme, que fui de sus más grandes alegrías y mi sonrisa su mejor descubrimiento.- Dio una tierna sonrisa.

-Que bellas palabras de tu abuela.-

-Si.-

-¿Qué más paso?-

-Mi abuela le dijo a papa que no sabía que mama estaba embarazada, papa le dijo que no lo estaba.-

-¿Qué?- Abrió sus ojos por la duda y sorpresa que le dio aquello que le contaba la pequeña eriza.

-Mi mama no es mi verdadera madre, papa engaño a mama con una mujer que no conozco. Eso le dijo papa a la abuela, y que no volveríamos a verlo, mi abuela le pregunto porque y él le dijo que no quería más responsabilidades, no quería cargar con mama y que tampoco quería cargar con migo. Mi abuela lloro mucho cuando me conto esto.-

-¿Y tú mama?-

-Mama murió hace dos meses.-Entre ambas quedo un silencio, la enfermera se tensó con aquel silencio entre ellas, solo se escuchaban balbuceos de los que se encontraban en la puerta.- Ella era muy buena, muy gentil, siempre me quiso aunque no fuera su hija, pero ella siempre decía que si.-De los ojos de Amy comenzaron a brotar lágrimas y de sus labios una bella sonrisa que comenzaba a inundarse en su llanto.- Yo le pregunte a mama porque papa la había dejado, ella me dijo que se había enfadado de cuidarla, mama necesitaba mucho dinero por su enfermedad y que mama no podía darle a papa lo que quería; mama salía a escondidas de la casa de la abuela para pasear con migo.-

-¿Vivía con tu abuela?-

Amy asintió.- Papa había desaparecido mucho tiempo y había dejado a mama sola en casa, mama se había puesto muy grave y la abuela se hizo cargo de ella. Recuerdo que mama era muy débil y tenía las púas muy corto cuando vivía con la abuela, paseábamos mucho, siempre me llevaba a lugares muy bonitos, aunque siempre se ponía mal y la ambulancia siempre venia por mama ella siempre paseo con migo, me decía que le hacía muy feliz verme porque le recordaba a papa, decía que me parezco mucho a él. Un da desperté y la ambulancia se estaba llevando a mama, le pregunte a la abuela a donde se la llevaban, me dijo que se la llevarían al hospital para que los doctores cuidaran de ella. No la vi durante mucho tiempo. Un día la abuela me dijo que podíamos ir a verla, yo estaba muy contenta; cuando llegamos al hospital y vi a mama, mama estaba calva, ya no tenía sus púas, ese día me conto de su enfermedad lo que provocaba y sus daños, que ya no podía curarse. Después de ese día la abuela siempre me llevaba a visitarla, paseaba con migo por el hospital siempre escapándose y también en el patio del hospital, los doctores siempre la regañaban y mama siempre sonreía por ello. Mama; mi mama. La abuela me despertó en la mañana, me dijo que mama había llamado, que quería ir de campamento con migo a su lugar favorito, la abuela me ayudo a alistar mis ropa y comida y también preparamos la ropa de mama, estaba muy contenta. Cuando llegamos al hospital corrí con mi mama y la abrase muy fuerte, me encantaba ver la sonrisa de mama, siempre alegre. Mama me dijo que le pidió a los doctores ir de campamento con migo, ellos le habían dicho que no muchas veces y mama les dijo que la dejaran muchas veces también. Ella gano.-

-¿Y fueron a su lugar favorito? ¿Cómo es?-

-Es un lugar precioso, es también mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo. Es un lugar con muchas flores y arboles a su alrededor, hay un rio tan transparente que puedes ver el suelo y una cueva, ese lugar es muy bonito el más bonito de todos los lugares. El hospital nos llevó a casa de la abuela, mama y yo nos fuimos a nuestro lugar, pusimos nuestros sacos de dormir y una grabadora que la abuela nos dio con música que la abuela y mama habían gravado antes, no pudimos hacer una fogata ya que mama estaba muy débil y yo no sabía cómo.-Dio una ligera risa.- Estaba sentada con mama mirando al cielo, el sol ya se estaba yendo y hermosos colores pintaban el cielo, azul, naranja, amarillo, rosa y morado. Mama me hablo; me dijo que ella pidió salir porque ese sería su último día y que quería estarlo con migo, yo comencé a llorar pero mama me dijo que no lo hiciera, quería divertirse con migo y morir viendo una sonrisa en mi rostro y que quería que yo la recordara de la misma manera, mama quería morir cumpliendo nuestra promesa.-

-¿Esa cual era?-

-Ver el amanecer. A mama le encantaba el amanecer, me conto que así conoció a papa y muchas cosas buenas que le han pasado, yo también, mama me conto que me conoció al amanecer también. Esa noche nos desvelamos, comimos bombón con chocolate y papitas y dulces, muchas cosas con dulces, contamos historias, chistes y adivinanzas, soy mala para las adivinanzas y los chistes. Un poco antes de que amaneciera, comenzamos a contar las estrellas y también mama me contaba de las constelaciones, fue la mejor noche de las dos. El cielo comenzaba a aclararse y la luz comenzaba a salir, aun podían verse las estrellas pero aquellos colores que vimos al atardecer eran los mismos colores que comenzaban a salir en el amanecer; sentí la mano de mama apretando la mía, sonreí y sé que mama también, lo último que me dijo fue "Amy, prométeme que siempre serás quien eres. Una niña siempre feliz y noble, tan divertida y entregada como lo eres desde pequeña. Eres mi hija Amy, no importa lo que diga la sangre ni la gente, los lazos son los que lo dicen todo, y tú y yo hemos formado ese lazo, eres mi vida Amy, vive por mí. Siempre, buscare la manera de cuidarte aún lejos de ti, velare por tu felicidad aún lejos de ti. Te amo Amy, aún más allá de la vida te amare." Abrase a mama de la misma manera que ella me abrazo a mí. Murió antes de que el sol saliera.-

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo e igual que la otra vez los balbuceos de aquellos se hacían presentes. La enfermera se limpió lagrimas que habían salido de sus ojos, se tomó el pecho sintiendo culpa por las lágrimas que la pequeña eriza soltaba.  
Amy comenzaba a morderse los labios aguantando las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar por montón. No aguanto más, soltó un grito que logro captar la atención de todos los presentes.

-¡No quiero! ¡No quiero que se lleven a mi abuela. No quiero estar sola. No se la lleven!-Se soltó a llorar cubriéndose con ambas manos sus ojos, sin lograr que estos detuvieran las lágrimas que salían de sus bellos ojos esmeraldas.- ¡No tengo a mama! ¡No me quiten a mi abuela por favor!

La enfermera se asustó y su culpa aumento, comenzó a intentar tranquilizar a Amy sin éxito. Los oficiales, el doctor, las enfermeras y Amelia miraban desconcertados a la pequeña, aquellos se miraban unos a otros escuchando las suplicas de la pequeña eriza, Amelia miro con tristeza a su nieta mientras repetía que no se la llevasen. Sintió su corazón romperse.

* * *

 _Espero hallan disfrutado y entristecido con este capitulo tal y como yo me entristecí al escribirlo o eso quiero hacerlo creer :p_  
 _Los leeré y responderé en el siguiente capitulo c: realmente espero leerlo :s comenten por favor me hacen feliz xD_

 _Dejen **Reviews** y bienvenidos a quienes acaban de comenzar a acompañarnos en esta historia. c:_


	7. Petición y noticias a esperar

_Hola mis amigos c:_  
 _Regrese mas rápido de lo que pensaron ¿no es así? Pues por por petición de tres de ustedes acelere la llegada del capitulo 7, les digo que me motivan y no me creen._

 **MarGomi** _ **.** Ahora si fui como el viento... algo ¿no?. ¿Enserio te hice llorar? *-* Realmente quiero provocar muchas emociones con mis historias._

 **Utau Sakata.** _Que bueno saber que si gusto y que si dio sentimiento. ¿Que no se ha dicho como Amy y Exe se conocieron? Bueno... es verdad yo también quiero saber como y saber porque Amy no tenia sangre 0.o Tendremos que seguir viendo para saber que paso._

 **Sonye-san.** _¡Si! Su madre resulto ser todo un amor y su padre un maldito :c pero se quedo con gente buena, eso esta bien y si, quiero saber que le dirá la policía a Amelia :c ¿Cuales son tus dudas?_

 **Joan.** _Gracias por comentar c: espero sigas leyendo esta historia y verte mas por aquí. Bienvenido a los reviews de SonicExe: historia._

 _Bueno entonces iniciamos y continuamos con el siguiente capitulo por petición del publico y porque los quiero, adelante._

Esta historia es un **SonicEXExAmy**. Los  personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **SEGA y SONIC TEAM; SonicEXE** tampoco es un personaje mío, pero tampoco es un personaje original.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: _Petición y noticias a esperar._**

-Su madre murió por causa del cáncer, su padre desapareció de nuestras vidas. Él era mi único hijo y con la familia de mi nuera se perdió contacto hace mucho tiempo; la otra mujer, no sabíamos nada, ni siquiera pensé que mi hijo fuera capaz de algo así. Soy, lo único que le queda, soy toda su familia. Yo también, por favor les pido que no me aparten de su lado y que no la aparten de su lado, solo nos tenemos a nosotras, por favor.- Suplico la eriza violeta pegando sus manos en forma de oración e inclinando su cabeza. Los oficiales se acercaron unos a otros para conversar de lo que opinaban al respecto. Amelia solo podía escuchar balbuceos.-Caballeros, cambiamos de habitación para poder hablar más claro del asunto, seria cortes de su parte que me incluyeran en su conversación.-

Los oficiales tomaron postura y seriedad.- Señora, la situación es difícil de manejar.-

-¿Cómo se enteraron de que estábamos ahí? Mi casa está muy lejos de la ciudad y no tengo conocidos ahí.-

-Unos chicos desaparecieron, los padres nos informaron que ellos saldrían por un día, pero después de dos días ellos no regresaban aun.-

-¿¡Quiere decir que duramos dos días inconsciente!?- Se notó la alteración y sorpresa en su voz, los oficiales se dieron cuenta de ello, la expresión de Amelia lo dijo todo, pero no había pruebas que mostraran inocencia para su favor.

-Señora, ¿había alguien más con ustedes?. No podemos ayudarla si no nos dice quien mato a los muchachos.-

-Ya se lo dije, solo estábamos mi nieta y yo en ese lugar, esos chicos llegaron y… quisieron hacernos daño.-

-Esos muchachos eran de familias de alta sociedad, como podrían gente así cometer actos agresivos.-

-¡La gente así son quienes más cometen actos como esos!-

-¿¡Entonces porque están muertos todos los chicos señora!? ¡Ellos no podrían haberse matado mutuamente, menos de tal manera tan indescriptible!-

-¡Usted es la única que estaba ahí junto con la niña y la niña no pudo ser! ¿O sí?-

-Cálmate Gustav.- Pidió uno de los oficiales a su compañero.- Señora, su nieta nos dijo que alguien llamado Exe fue quien los mato, pero también nos dijo que Exe es una entidad…malvada, un espíritu o algo así, que también es su amigo y los mato para protegerlas o por la misma maldición de la cueva; investigamos de eso y sabemos que es solo una leyenda.- Decía calmado y un poco confundido el oficial.

-Entonces entraron a la cueva.-

-Si señora.- Callo el policía tapándose la boca por recordar aquella cueva, su olor y sensación al dar cada paso. Trago duro.- ¿Había alguien más con usted? Señora, si coopera con nosotros las cosas podrían ser menos duras.-

-Díganos ¿Quién mato a los muchachos?-

Amelia se quedó callada, sabía que no creerían lo de Exe, pero ahora se preguntaba ¿Por qué Exe no los mato cuando entraron?, también sabía que si la inculpaban apartarían a Ay de su lado, ¿Qué más opciones tiene? ¿Inmiscuir a alguien que no estaba? No. Mentir no es algo que ella haría o que le haya enseñado a su nieta, pero… -Fui yo.-

-Señora.-

-Solo protegí a mi nieta. Caballeros, ¿Por qué mentiría diciendo que aquellos jóvenes trataron de hacernos cosas horribles? ¿No es normal proteger a un ser querido?- Respondió con toda calma y serenidad en sus palabras.

-¿Cómo logro hacer todo aquello?-

-Eso no se los puedo responder.- Les miro.- Pero ya eh respondido a lo que han querido, por favor piensen en lo que dije; solo quería proteger a mi nieta, pero no sé por qué razón se encontraba así. Así que les pido que por favor no nos aparten una de la otra, aceptare cualquier otra cosa menos eso.- Finalizo inclinando su cabeza. Los oficiales la miraron, algunos se vieron y otro cerró los ojos. Se retiraron conversando por última vez con la eriza violeta y abandonando la habitación dejándola sola; tras los oficiales retirarse y cerrar la puerta Amelia observo el portal, comenzó a temblar y sollozar, lágrimas y balbuceos comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y labios, temía; tenía más miedo que el que sintió en la cueva, podrían quitarle a Amy de su lado.

0o~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~o0

Habían pasado 2 días desde que a Amelia y a Amy les dieron de alta en el hospital permitiendo que regresaran a casa. Amelia seguía aterrada, no había recibido alguna otra noticia desde su último día en el hospital donde le dijeron que esperara noticias para discutir del asunto ante un juez.  
Amy ayudaba a su abuela ahora más con los quehaceres de la casa o en pasarle objetos que ella no alcanza, en ligeros paseos le empujaba de la silla de ruedas, las cosas se habían complicado ahora definitivamente sus vidas cambiarían por completo.

-Amy, cariño ¿quieres ir a visitar a Exe? Tenemos tiempo que no lo visitamos ¿Verdad?- Le pregunto a su nieta colocando un plato en la barra junto a un trapo que también tenía en mano.

-¡Sí!- Respondió alegre bajando de una pequeña escalerita en la que estaba subida.- Hace mucho que no vamos lo extraño, vamos abuela.- Halo de la silla llevándola hacia la entrada de la puerta.

-Está bien, pero tranquila recuerda que la silla podría atorarse.- Le recordó a su nieta con una sonrisa mientras la miraba abriendo la puerta e ir detrás de ella para sacarla.

Cerro la puerta una vez fuera y volvió a empujar de la silla.-Sí, tendré cuidado abuela pero vamos rápido.-

-Si si pero no tan rápido Amy.-

0o~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~o0

Con esfuerzo llegaron la cueva, era difícil recorrer el camino por el bosque con una silla varios inconvenientes se atravesaban en el camino y su llegada había tardado más de lo que pensaron, pero la alegría que la pequeña sintió al llegar seguía siendo la misma. Dejo a su abuela en una zona segura y corrió hacia la entrada de la cueva sin entrar.

-¡Exe ¿estás en casa?!- Grito a la cueva.

-¿Casa?-Sonrió la eriza mayor.

-¡Exe!- Llamo varias veces la pequeña sin respuesta, agacho sus orejas en señal de tristeza.

-Quizá no esté en… casa.- Volvió a sonreír.

-Quizá.-Respondió decepcionada.- Pero yo quería verlo.- Se dio la vuelta para ir con su abuela.

-Yo también quería verte.- Se escuchó una voz salir de la cueva provocando en la pequeña eriza una sonrisa.

-¡Exe!-Grito alegre la pequeña regresando a la entrada de la cueva emocionada.

Cuando Amy se acercó unos reflejos rojos se mostraron en la oscuridad de la cueva provocando en Amelia un ligero estremecimiento y susto, y en la pequeña alegría y emoción.-¿No saldrás?-Pregunto Amelia viendo como aquellos reflejos rojos abandonaban a Amy para posarse sobre ella.

-No puedo salir.- Le explico con tono serio.

-Ya veo.-

El tiempo corrió y Amy solo conversaba con Exe, ella hablando y el solo escuchando. Amelia solo observaba como esos ojos rojos se movían siguiendo a Amy cuando caminaba al hablar o explicar algo y contarlo, le provocaba risa ver eso. Llevaban un rato ahí y el sol pronto comenzaría a bajar.

-Amy, ya es algo tarde, ¿porque no buscas un poco de fruta por ahí para que comamos antes de irnos?-

-Si abuela.- Se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la falda.- Exe regresare pronto.- Se alejó perdiéndose entre los árboles.

Amelia miro como se alejaba y cuando la perdió de vista.- Exe.- Volteo hacia la cueva mirando como aquellos ojos rojos se posaban sobre ella de nuevo.- Tú debiste ver.- Se acercó a la entrada de la cueva, aquellos reflejos rojos que veía desaparecieron.- ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Amy? ¿Por qué estaba tan mal? ¿Qué paso? Dímelo por favor.-

-…-

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de él, lo cual la molesto.-Exe, dímelo.- Frunció el ceño.- Por lo sucedido podría perder a Amy y no quiero que la aparten de mi lado, si ella se va ya no volverás a verla tu tampoco.- Miro como aquellos ojos volvían a aparecer.- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué cuando aquellos sujetos entraron no los mataste?-

-No lo mate, porque… pensé que podrían ayudarla. Amy estaba bien en un principio, conversábamos normal, estaba feliz por haber salido de la cueva, triste y preocupada por ti; justo antes de que tu despertaras, Amy callo, su respiración se aceleró al momento tu despertaste.- Amelia miro como aquellos ojos se hacían pequeños dando señal de una mirada de enojo.- Me costó no matarlos, tenerlos aquí, tan distraídos y horrorizados hehe por todo lo que miraban, un estupendo trabajo mío haha ¡y no podía matarlos! La ansiedad de destriparlos y pudrirlos, todo me lo tuve que tragar, solo, por no ser capaz de ayudarla. –Desaparecieron en la oscuridad aquellos reflejos rojos.

-Querías ayudarla.-

-No podía hacerlo.-

-¿Qué paso con tu cuerpo de lobo?-

-Ese cuerpo dejo de servirme, lo abandone.-

-Puedes posesionar cuerpos, por eso no puedes salir y también ahora te entiendo.-Sonrió dulcemente.- Exe, ¿Por qué te has encariñado tanto con Amy?-

-…-

Amelia suspiro, quedaron un momento en silencio. No sabía cómo hablar con él, ya que solo se cerraba al hablar con ella, al pensar en maneras de hablar recordó lo que aquella extraña voz le decía en su sueño Existen tres tipos de alquimistas.-Alquimia- Dijo para sí misma.- Tú perteneces al tercer tipo. Levanto su rostro mirando de nuevo a la cueva.-Exe.- Le llamo.-Si creara la manera para que pudieras estar con Amy, ¿cuidarías de ella?.-

Exe miro a Amelia en cuanto le propuso aquello, ¿Qué sentía? Ni siquiera él podía entender lo que estaba sintiendo, no lo entendía pero sabía que algo estaba sintiendo.

-¿Cuidarías de ella?.-

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-

-Yo ya soy muy mayor y no viviré mucho, Amy no tiene a nadie más y si yo muero quedara sola. Solo quiero que este con alguien que la proteja y tú eres su único amigo y sé que te has encariñado con ella por alguna razón; por eso te pregunto y te pido ¿Si te diera la oportunidad de estar a su lado, cuidarías de ella?

-…Si.-

Amelia sonrió.- Es un trato.- Cerro sus ojos.- Gracias Exe.-

-¿Por qué me agradece?-

-Saber que cuidaras de ella me pone tranquila, confió en ti.- Le sonrió abriendo sus ojos de nuevo.

-…-

0o~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~o0

El sol comenzaba a esconderse, Amy había llegado desde hace rato con fruta que había encontrado, continuo conversando con Exe hablando mientras comía y comiendo mientras se movía de un lado a otro, su abuela solo sonreía de nuevo al ver los ojos de Exe seguirla de un lado a otro; la escena le divertía. Amelia llamo a Amy, era la hora de irse, los colores del atardecer pintaban el horizonte dando señal a regresar a casa; las orejitas caídas de Amy denotaban su tristeza por ello.  
Partieron, llegando a su hogar con la misma dificultad, ambas reían por todo aquello que batallaron para llegar.  
Cuando se acercaron más y pudieron visualizar su hogar Amelia vio a un oficial en la puerta; llegaron, Amelia le pidió a Amy que la dejara con el oficial y que ella entrara a la casa a sacar las cosas para preparar la cena.

-Oficial, muy buenas noches.- Saludo con cortesía.

-Señora, buenas noches. ¿Estaban de paseo?-

-Sí, dimos un paseo antes de la cena ¿gusta pasar?-

-No señora, vengo a informarle de la cita en el jurado.-

-¿Han tomado una decisión?-

-Si señora, pero todo se le aclarara mañana a las 8:00 am.-Extendió su mano entregando un sobre.- Una patrulla pasara por usted, espero no tenga ningún problema.-

-Por supuesto que sí, pero aceptare ir en él.-Tomo el sobre leyendo el remitente.

-Entonces la veré el día de mañana.- Se inclinó despidiéndose de la eriza mayor y se marchó en su patrulla.

Amelia se despidió del oficial con la mano, una vez perdido de su vista entre a la casa dirigiéndose directo a su cuarto; el azote de la puerta capto la atención de Amy quien por extrañeza se dirigió a la habitación de su abuela.

Toco la puerta la pequeña eriza.-Abuela ¿Está todo bien?-

-No voy a cenar hoy Amy, come lo que quieras estaré aquí toda la noche.-

-¿Puedo entrar abuela?-

-No.-

-Pe…-

-Dije que no Amy, te veré mañana, no me molestes ahora.-

La mirada de Amy decayó como sus orejas mostrando la tristeza y sorpresa que le invadió al escuchar eso de su abuela. La pequeña solo se fue a la cocina, esta noche cenaría sola, por primera vez en sus seis años.

* * *

El jurado sera el siguiente día *-* ¿que le dirán a Amelia?  
se encerró en su cuarto.  
Y lo que Amelia le dijo a Exe... me quede con dudas. ¿Ustedes no?

Los leeré y responderé en el siguiente capitulo c: dejen sus **Reviews** , cualquier cosa, duda, opinión, critica, emoción, juego todo les responderé c:  
Nos leemos amigos.


	8. Decisión tomada

_Hola amigos míos, vuelvo a la velocidad de la imaginación con otro capitulo. Sigamos juntos esperando que mas sucesos pasaran con todo esto *-* ¿alguien tiene sus teorías? eh leído que algunos los tienen y eso ¡me gusta!_

 **MarGomi.** _¿Eh vuelto a publicar mas rápido de lo esperado?;3 ya ves, no como el viento pero si voy al infinito *-* o por lo menos mas aya de lo normal :/ ... y contenedor... valla... ¿crees que Amelia sacrificaría la vida de alguien? o.o_

 **Raven Queen.** _Hace capítulos que no se de ti. ¿como estas? espero que todo bien, que bueno que has estado al tanto de la historia c: ¿Yo también quiero saber porque Exe no respondió? Aunque a como miro no es muy conversador :/ y con lo que hará pues, solo ella sabrá, le voy a preguntar, pero de todas formas lo que hará lo veremos mas adelante, eso es seguro c:_

 **Sonye-San.** _¡Hola! ¿tu crees que hará una piedra filosofal? *-* eso seria grandioso, son muy difíciles se crear. ¡A mi_ _también me emociona! El saber que es lo que pasara, las sorpresas que se darán, todo... wow..._

 **Joan.** _¡Hey! Bien amigo c: bueno leerte, gracias por el animo ¡me seguiré esforzando, cuenta con ello! ¡uuuuoooooo!_

 _Comenzamos con el capitulo amigos, disfrútenlo y den su critica *-*_

Esta historia es un SonicEXExAmy. Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **SEGA y SONIC TEAM** ; **SonicEXE** tampoco es un personaje mío, pero tampoco es un personaje original.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: _Decisión tomada._**

La mañana llego, la luz entraba por el traga luz de la habitación de Amelia; la luz del foco y la luz del día se mezclaba dando una iluminación molesta para sus cansados ojos. Bajo el libro que estaba leyendo, miro al reloj que tenía aun lado de su cama. "6:15 am". Aún quedaba tiempo antes de que llegaran por ella, movió el libro que había dejado hace un momento y ojeo las escrituras que había realizado en toda la noche, arranco una hoja y transcribió unas cosas que venían en su apunte; termino y se dirigió a la mesita a un lado de su cama abriendo el cajón saco su cartera, contó el dinero y lo dejo sobre la misma.  
Se fue a su closet sacando un sostén y halando un atuendo que se encontraba colgado, se sacó la camisa que tenia del día anterior junto con el sostén cambiándolos por los limpios que consiguió. Miro de nuevo el reloj. "7:06 am". Guardo su cuaderno en un cajón donde le metió seguro, el libro lo dejo donde mismo y se fue al librero para tomar uno nuevo, tomo su bolso para guardar su cartera y el libro ahí dentro; se dispuso a salir de su habitación, rodo por el pasillo pasando por la habitación de Amy, pego su oreja para saber si aun dormía. No escucho nada, debía seguir dormida. Siguió su camino hacia la nevera, tomo una fruta y espero a que la hora citada llegara. Espero en la entrada de la puerta.

Se quedó dormida al esperar, aún faltaban unos minutos y el cansancio le había ganado. Despertó sobresaltada al escuchar unos golpes tras la puerta, de alguna manera todo se miraba oscuro a su alrededor. Dio de nuevo un vistazo ligero a su alrededor, todo se miraba oscuro, giro hacia la ventada y vio que afuera se miraba iluminado. -¿Qué?- Pregunto para sí misma extrañada por eso, giro hacia la pared de la cocina para darle un vistazo al reloj. "3:01 am". –Se habrá quedado sin pila.- Se convenció con la lógica del reloj, pero por qué todo dentro de la casa se encontraba oscuro y afuera no, la dejaba desconcertada. Aquellos golpes que la despertaron volvieron a sonar atrayendo su atención hacia la entrada. –Enseguida abro.- Respondió, suponía que era el oficial que venía a recogerla; abrió la puerta dando una sonrisa tranquila y una vista despierta para oficial. –Bueno días ofi…¿cial?.- Se asustó. Ahora si sintió un susto al ver cuando abrió, oscuro afuera. Giro de nuevo a la ventada para ver si no estaba loca, pero en efecto, el paisaje por la ventana se seguía viendo iluminado, regreso su vista al paisaje de la puerta, se miraba de noche y ahora que volvía a poner atención, no había nadie; azoto la puerta con miedo, eso si no podía explicarlo. Escucho golpes provenientes detrás de ella, volteo su silla hacia aquella dirección para poner atención de dónde venían. Al escucharlos de nuevo abrió sus ojos sobresaltada, venían de la habitación de Amy, se dirigió hacia allí lo más rápido que pudo, giro la manija sin éxito de abrirla, estaba cerrada; los golpes volvieron a sonar detrás de la puerta, alarmada e impotente comenzó a golpear la puerta llamando a su nieta, pero no respondía, se comenzaba a impacientar y lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Continuo golpeando la puerta y gritando esperando alguna respuesta de su nieta. Se detuvo un momento por el cansancio, recargo su rostro en la puerta llorando y suplicando por que abriera, entre ese silencio escucho golpes proveniente, ahora, su habitación; llevo su mirada hacia su puerta y volvió a escuchar aquellos golpes. Se dirigió ahora hacia su cuarto, cuando llego y se puso delante de su puerta volviendo a sonar aquel golpeteo del otro lado de la puerta, trago saliva y giro la manija abriendo la puerta; miro su habitación, oscura como toda la casa pero de entre toda la oscuridad una luz se miraba en el fondo, en su escritorio se miraba aquella misma iluminación que había utilizado a noche y en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba en la noche se visualizaba una sombra, una presencia oscura; tomo valor para entrar, dejo la puerta abierta; llego hasta quedar detrás de aquella silueta negra, estiro el brazo para llevarla al hombro de aquel ser y cuando lo toco sintió como alguien la tomaba del hombro.

Volteo por reacción encontrando detrás de ella una figura, cuerpo común y su rostro desfigurado en espiral; el silencio reino por un momento, el susto era tanto que le impedía gritar, sintió aquella mano apretarle el hombro, tembló mas fuerte y apretó sus dientes. De aquella extraña cosa comenzó a salir un sonido. –Estas entrando en terreno peligroso.- Escucho decir de aquellos labios perdidos en el rostro torcido.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto a lo bajo asustada y desconcertada la eriza violeta.

Aquella figura apretó más su hombro soltando un chillido espantoso provocando en Amelia un grito.

Despertó sobresaltada dando gritos desesperados y aterrorizados, movía su silla de enfrente hacia atrás ladeándolo y chocando contra las paredes. Los gritos fueron tan fuertes, Amy despertó de la misma manera sobresaltada y aterrada por aquellos gritos, salió de su alcoba deprisa para ver a su abuela gritando y estrellándose contra la pared.

-¡Abuela!- Corrió hacia ella deteniéndola sujetándola de la silla por detrás.-¿Qué pasa, que tienes?-

Amelia volteo a verla aterrada, Amy pudo ver aquella mirada perdida y asustada. Sintió un golpe en su mejilla que provoco que soltara la silla. -¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques criatura espantosa!.- Se cubrió el rostro dejando a la vista aquellos ojos temblorosos. Continúo gritando.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a la fuerza al oficial de ayer, quien por escuchar los gritos hasta afuera entro la casa encontrándose con la pequeña eriza rosa sujetando los brazos de su abuela quien se encontraba gritando aterrada. Ayudo a la pequeña a sujetar a su abuela, ambos comenzaron a relajar y calmar a la eriza violeta, con tiempo fueron teniendo éxito, Amelia se iba calmando, dejando de gritar hasta reconocer a su pequeña niña.

-Amy.- Nombro entre respiraciones agitadas.

-Abuelita, ¿estás bien?-

-Ah…Si…estoy bien cariño.- Le respondió acariciando sus púas. Volteo hacia el otro lado notando la presencia del oficial. -Bueno días.- Saludo desanimada.

-Señora, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Pregunto serio.

-Solo fue un mal sueño.- Respondió de la misma manera.

El oficial callo por un momento.-Debemos irnos señora, la ayudare a subir a la patrulla.-

-Abuela, ¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto Amy asustada.

-Regresare más tarde mi niña, solo iré con el oficial, regresare pronto, cuídate.- Miro al oficial.- Adelántese, lo alcanzo en un momento.- El oficial tomo la palabra y se adelantó. Amelia regreso con Amy y se acercó a su oreja.- Ve con Exe, puedes ir a visitarlo si gustas no hay problema.- Sonrió tomando postura normal.- Pero cuídate, ¿está bien?-

A Amy le brillaron los ojos con eso.- ¡Sí! Me cuidare abuelita, tú también cuídate.- Ambas se dieron un abrazo de despedida y Amelia se marchó con el oficial.

0o~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~o0

Llego al lugar de su destino. El oficial le había comentado que la decisión sería tomada por el juez, entraron al salón con poca gente presente, el oficial la llevo a su lugar donde la esperaba una ratoncita.

-Señora Amelia mucho gusto, yo lleve su caso. Mi nombre es Anastasia, un placer.- Le ofreció la mano para saludarla.

-Un placer Anastasia, soy Amelia the Rascal.- Estrecho su mano.

-Muy bien señora Amelia, hice todo lo posible, esperemos que la decisión del juez esté a nuestro favor.-

-Realmente lo espero.-

-Abogada, ¿puede venir con migo un momento?- Pidió el oficial.

-Si, por su puesto.-

Ambos caminaron algunos metros lejos de Amelia, lo suficiente para que no escuchara su conversación. Amelia observo como el oficial hacia movimientos con su mano haciendo que la abogada se llevara una mano a la cien. La abogada regreso con Amelia y el oficial se fue por otro camino entrando por una puerta, ahí lo perdió de vista.

-¿Paso algo abogada?-

-¿Señora, ha sufrido anteriormente de ataques nocturnos?-

-No, nunca. Soy muy tranquila.-

-Muy bien, gracias señora.-

-¿Ocurrió algo?-

-Señora, mire le voy a…-

Un oficial ordeno silencio en el salón y dio presentación al juez que se ocuparía del caso. Al estrado subió una morsa, robusta con una barba larga y blanca; tomo su martillo estrellándolo contra su mesa llamando así la atención de todos los presentes y dando comienzo al juicio.

0o~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~o0

Horas pasaron, debates del cuidado y responsabilidades que se deberían tener con la pequeña eriza rosa que era tema de discusión fueron dados, Amelia se desesperaba solo escuchaba contras por el suceso en la cueva por ser declarada culpable por la masacre de aquellos jóvenes. La presencia de los padres de aquellos jóvenes mutilados se hacía destacar, sus gritos furiosos y llantos deseaban el encarcelamiento de la eriza violeta, castigo por lo que le hicieron a sus hijos. El juez volvió a estrellar su martillo ordenando orden y el silencio de todos, la decisión estaba tomada.

-He meditado mucho acerca de estos sucesos.- Sujeto sus manos una con la otra.- La decisión ha sido de las más difíciles, pero siempre es así cuando hay niños de por medio.- Todos los presentes callaban, pero nadie se encontraba tan ansiosa como Amelia al esperar la decisión del juez. La morsa se llevó una mano a la cien frotándolo y soltando un suspiro.- Señora Amelia, había tomado la decisión de que mantuviera la custodia de la niña.- Amelia sonrió.-Pero…-Su sonrisa desapareció.- Me han informado que hoy tuvo un ataque, el oficial la encontró gritando con la niña sujetándola, además, señora Amelia, ¿usted es arqueóloga no?-

-Si.-

-También se me informo y el abogado también informo que usted se había visto encubierta en otro asesinato masivo, si no mal recuerdo, compañeros suyos ¿es verdad?-

-Sí señor. Nos encontrábamos investigando esa misma cueva hace años, usted ni siquiera había nacido.-

-Lamentablemente eso lo pone aún más difícil.-El juez recargo sus manos en la mesa.- Señora Amelia the Rascal, tenía la intención de fallar hacia usted concediéndole la potestad de la niña Amy Rose the Rascal, pero ahora dada las circunstancias negare esa decisión.-

-¿Qué?-

-Señora the Rascal, le doy un plazo de cuatro meses para que encuentre a algún familiar de la niña o alguien de confianza para nombrarlo tutor, si no tiene a nadie al límite del tiempo concedido la niña le será arrebatada y mandada a una casa hogar y usted será llevada a un acilo donde será cuidada y tratada; también en estos cuatro meses deberá asistir a terapia, si sabemos que ha faltado a una de las citas la niña le será arrebatada.-

-¡Señor no puede hacer eso! ¡Soy lo único que tiene y ella lo único que tengo! ¡No me la puede quitar!.-

-¡Señora the Rascal, no la envió a la cárcel por la simple razón de que la miro como una mujer decente eh incapaz de cometer actos de tal grado, pero las acusaciones contra usted no le serán quitadas cualquier cosa en la que se vea involucrada de nuevo será la última! ¡La decisión está tomada señora the Rascal!-Dio su último golpe con el martillo dando por finalizado el asunto.- ¡Tome mi decisión, este caso se ha terminado!-

Todos los presentes se levantaron de sus lugares, el juez salió por la misma puerta por la que entro, los padres de los jóvenes muertos salían llorando y furiosos. Amelia recargo sus codos en la mesa y apoyo su rostro entre sus manos.

-Señora, lo siento, le aconsejo que busque a alguien.- La ratona tomo su maleta.-Que tanga buen día, y le deseo suerte.- Se fue dejándola.

El mismo oficial que la recogió se acercó a la eriza.- Señora, ¿le gustaría que la llevara?-

-No. Tomare un taxi a casa, primero hare algunas compras y comprare algunos recuerdos para mi nieta. Gracias por su preocupación.-

-Que tanga un buen día señora.- Se inclinó despidiéndose.- Y lamento lo de la decisión.- Se retiró del salón.

Amelia quedo sola, pensó por un momento en el tiempo que tenía y todo lo que debía hacer; no quería separarse de Amy, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, menos ahora en su estado. Saco su cartera y de adentro de ella saco aquel papel que había anotado en la mañana. Volvió a guardarlo y tomo camino saliendo del salón, llamo un taxi dándole órdenes de llevarla a varios lugares de la ciudad.

El taxi cumplió ordenes, ya había ido a tres lugares y conseguido algunas cosas de lo que necesitaba; miro por la ventana observando partes de aquel cielo azul tapado por algunas nubes que cubrían el brillante sol, vio su reflejo por la ventana soltó un suspiro.-Cumpliré con tigo Exe, tú también eres importante para mi.-

* * *

 _Eso fue todo por este capitulo, los leeré y responderé en el siguiente que viene._  
 _¿Les gusta que los capítulos sean largos? ¿Les parecen largos los capítulos o les parecen cortos? ¿Como los quisiera?_

 _A los amigos nuevos que leen este fanfiction dejen su **Review** les agradecería su opinión y me inspirarían tanto como mis amigos que ya me leen nwn Gracias a todos. Hasta el próximo capitulo._


End file.
